By Natural Causes
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: Bleach Inspired Poppy, a mutant, whose powers reflect those of a Shinigami, now must learn how to control them. Along with her friends and how they find their own place in this life time. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Enter, The amazing Shinigami!

**This story came to me like a lighting bolt. Poppy has the powers like a Shinigami from Bleach, but she is far weaker. She is learning how to control her power. This story has elements of many Anime. So Please R&R and give me some feedback. I need you the readers to help me to make this story better. So enjoy.**

"Poppy Jade Henrie!" a woman's voice rang. "Wake up you foolish child!"

Poppy move a strand of hair, she was a towhead, she wants to dye it but her mother said no. Saying her hair color is too beautiful to be dyed. She looked at the clock. 7:50.

'Dammit!' she thought. She has ten minutes to get to class or else be late. She rushes around her room to get ready. Nothing seems her taste today. She quickly grabs her black kimono top and a pair of jeans. Garbing her Bleach bag, cell and putting on her straw sandals and ran for all it's wroth.

Somehow she reaches to school. Not in the normal way. She was three blocks from school then, she is right next. How? She didn't want to know now. Besides no one is around and no one saw. She ran to her first class and it in time. Poppy quickly turn her cell on silent. First class, is AP history. Ever since she could remember, she has been good in history. Her father and she used to joke that she can take an AP history class sleep through it and still pass. Now she is putting that to the test. Well she daydream really. About becoming a shinigami, screw being a mutant. A shinigami would be cooler.

"Henrie, Poppy." her teacher said.

"Here." she respond. She now finishes her daydream of fighting hollows.

Her friend Hyun Jae sat next to her. Like her, she ace history. Hyun Jae tap her forefinger on her head. Poppy turn around to see two silver eyes looking into her forest green eyes. Those eyes, that frighten her, seem to be asking what's going on. Did she see her do what happen back there? Impossible, the windows face east, she was north of the building. Besides she is always her ten minutes before the bell reading something.

"Ms. Henrie, stop looking at Hyun Jae."

Poppy blushes a bit. Hyun Jae must know something that she did not. Her silver hair friend always knows before hand, like she can see into the future or something. That thought gave her chill that ran down her spine. She went back to her daydream.

The bell rang and she went to her next class, math. She was never good at math. Somehow she couldn't do it. Poppy always daydream in that class, worst then in history.

"I want to see you after school," Hyun Jae told her.

Hyun Jae went to her next class, botany. Poppy walks to her locker and got out her math book and notebook. She stuff her bag in the locker. She dread her math class. The teacher, Mr. King, was as old as dust and just as boring. Well he might be older then dust.

She sat down near the window. Mr. King walks in. His stiff joints make it hard for him to do anything. And makes his lessons seem longer. In his baritone (and very slow she might add) voice told the class he would be going to the hospital for the next few days. The person behind her, Jim, says he might die. He said that one of his teachers went to the hospital and died. She was older then Mr. King. How can anything be older then Mr. King?

As the class went on, Poppy felt strange, like a strange tickle feeling. Like someone is putting small pins in her skin, mostly her hands. The class seems to go on forever. Her daydreams were stop thanks to the prep that sits next to her. Her name was Kelly Green. Poppy calls her the evil clone of Barbie, or Dark Barbie.

"Mr. King," Kelly raises her hand. "Poppy is daydreaming again."

"Thank you Kelly. Poppy I want more work from you." Mr. King said.

Poppy wish that Kelly would shut her whore mouth for once. Class ended finally. Poppy gather her things and went to her locker to get her next class, really this class she didn't need it so she puts it back. She went to her government class, Mr. Cook, always get off topic if push gently. Everyone loves him. All it is a movie class. You watch a movie, do a paper over it and you get an A for it. Government is really a history class.

Lunch came. Poppy went in line. Getting a large meal and going to her spot, which is a branch. Her hungry was overwhelming and ate as much as she can. Hyun Jae and her other friends appear, Jay, Kim, Sophia and Rosa.

"Come down Poppy!" Jay said cheerfully. Jay had a big bust and wide set hips. She is a straight 'A' student but not that bright in technology and very naive. Yet she is very sweet, at times hard headed, and has a strange taste in food. Jay reminds her of Orihime from Bleach.

"So how was class?" Rosa said in a thick Hispanic voice. She move to the states from some Hispanic country. She keeps telling them and they keep forgetting. Only Hyun Jae remembers. She reminds Poppy that Rosa is Costa Rican. "My day went well."

"Sith Barbie burst my daydream bubble again."

"You mean when you think that you are a Shinigami and fighting hollows non stop," Sophia stated

"Yes that one," Poppy smile and points her French fry to Sophia. "How do you know Sof?"

"Pop, if you forgotten, that's the only reason why we're friends."

'That's right. We met while buying the manga.'

"You overslept again," Hyun Jae stated. "You should stop watching Bleach on Youtube late at night."

"Your hair is a mess as well," Sophia said.

"But I'm almost done with the Bount arc!" Poppy whined. "I forgot to put on a bra on again." She was thankful that her breasts are small. "I had that strange dream again."

"When you dream about that you were a Shinigami," Sophia said. "Man, you worst then some people."

"The only reason why we are watching the Bount arc is to see how many times Ukitake coughs," Kim said about Poppy's early commet. "But I will go with Byakuya."

Jay looks confuse. She is friends with Kim since they were kids, but the two watch two different shows. She just smiles and listen Poppy and Kim agrue who is finer, Ukitake or Byakuya. Sophia finally stops their fighting.

"They are both fine," Sophia said. She would choose Gin over them but she didn't want to have another argument over who's hotter or which captain they want be under.

Lunch ended too soon. They were laughing, but they parted. Sophia and Poppy went to zoology. The class was okay. When they weren't doing any work, Sophia and Poppy talked about Bleach. Often passing notes in class about what type of zanpakutō they want to have.

The last class of the day was Art. Poppy had finished all her projects so she was drawing any character she could think of. Jay was with her, she was drawing herself as a robot. Class end. Poppy went to her locker. When the strangest thought pop in her mind. It was from this morning when she 'teleported' to school. Was she a mutant? Her heart skipped a beat. She got her stuff and she begin to leave.

"Come," a monotone voice said to her. It was Hyun Jae. She led her to her own room. Which is odd? Hyun Jae garb Poppy's ninjatō, a Japanese sword, given to her by Hyun Jae's grandfather. She throws it to her, "catch". She caught it. "Follow." They were out in a wooded area near their homes.

She failed to notice that Hyun Jae holding her katana. Only when she attacks her with it did she notice it. She was force to unsheathe her own. Hyun Jae continues her attack on her. Poppy didn't understand. She blocks all her attacks that are all she did.

A sharp pain across her cheek, she touch it, blood were at the end of her fingertips. Hyun Jae attacked again and Poppy did think but she moved away from her. In fact she is where Hyun Jae once stood.

'It happens again. How?'

"You might call that 'Flash Step."

Poppy looked surprised. Flash Step only Shinigami can do that.

"You are a mutant," Hyun Jae said. "But somehow your powers reflect those of the Shinigami."

"How..."

"I foresaw this. I don't know how yours reflect the Shinigami, but I'm sure that I'll teach you how to control them."

'How can I do Flash Step, I haven't learn any kidou. I wonder.'

She raise her hand to a tree, "Destructive spell 4, White Lighting." a small jolt hit it. "Well that's pathetic."

"Keep doing it you are bound to do it." Hyun Jae said.

Poppy did it many times until she got it. She was so proud of herself. But now her hand hurts like hell. Her mother called her in for dinner. She thought to do Flash Step but not to. She ran home as quickly as she can. Hyun Jae remains behind.

'So she is learning how to use her powers. I wonder if she uses the pressure ability would Xavier sense it, maybe he can't' She was in deep thought. 'What if he can sense her now? If she accepts to go with him, then I must go along. I must watch and teach her.'

"Not pork chops 'n rice again. This is the third time this week."

"Don't complain to me," her mother said. "Put up that sword of yours then you can eat." She was so beautiful, silky wavy strawberry blonde, gray eyes, and a nice tan. Unlike Poppy's towhead, green eyes and pale skin. Kim remark that her body reminds her of a bamboo shot tall and thin. At sixteen she is 5'9. Her mother on the other hand was 5'4 and curvy, despite bearing five kids. Three are in college or in the army. Her younger brother, Tim, now five, did nothing but nag at her.

"So how's school?" her mother said.

"Fine," she sighed. The house seems empty and hopes low since her father died a year ago.

Dinner went well. If Tim didn't remark how small her butt was. Poppy wanted to use a kido on him but instead she stood up.

"I'm finish with this," she went up stairs.

"Poppy! Where are you going?" her mother demanded

"I have bunch of homework to do!"

She went to her room and plop herself on her bed. Poppy wanted to become more like a Shinigami and leave. Garbing her bag she started on her math. Thanks to Dark Barbie she has a butt load of homework.

'What's wrong with that girl,' her mom thought bitterly. 'She is like her father.'

After ten minutes she leap from her window and went to the wooded ares. Hyun Jae was not there but it didn't stop her from doing some kidou. She then tries some Flash steps. They were approving. It took a lot of energy. Before she Flash step to her room. Plopping her math book and homework on her desk she start doing her homework. She finishes at midnight.

"I haven't notice the time go by."

"Of course you didn't" Hyun Jae remark coldly.

"Come to teach me something else."

"You can sense other mutants," Hyun Jae looked away. "That's all." With that Hyun Jae disappears.

"So you are something else as well."

When Poppy went to bed, Hyun Jae watches her from a tree branch above her window.

"So you enter as a shinigami, the amazing shinigami. I hope you shine like a star."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Step up.

Poppy was glad it was Friday. This means the weekend. That means she can watch her show all night long. She has been told by many that she has no life and should get one. Now she has an excuse for watching it, but she cannot tell anyone.

She smells pancakes and her mouth begin to water. Her stomach rumbles angrily. This is odd, usually she isn't that hungry in this early. Getting a plate and she place three pancakes on her plate, sweet homemade pancakes. After eating those three, she still felt hungry. Picking up she got two more and some coffee.

"I'm glad you did your math homework last night," her mom told her. "Eat up and go to school. I don't want you to be late again."

'I wasn't late, I got there on time.' Poppy said. She finish and garb her stuff and started to head towards to the door.

Her mom came up to her and touches her shoulder. "I want you to know that I love you," her mother hugged her. "And you will always be my little Poppyseed muffin."

She hugged back, even she hated to get or give hugs to her mother. More then when she calls her Poppyseed muffin. Still, it was nothing. "Well I got to go."

Poppy caught up with Sophia, who was reading a book. Just a normal book, when Poppy looked at the title.

"You still reading that book," Poppy smiled as her place her arm around her friend's neck.

"Yes," Sophia said.

"What's it about?"

"It is about Shajar al-Durr."

"What fun," Poppy looked at her feet. Her arm left the neck of Sophia.

"You should really read more."

"I know but many books are too boring."

The walk was going well when they meet up with Kim and Hyun Jae. It was odd that Poppy didn't meet Hyun Jae first then Sophia. As always, Hyun Jae didn't smile, just keep a stone face. She did show some emotions, like surprise but not as often. Anger was more common but rare. Poppy always wonder how can Hyun Jae keep her face so emotionless for a long time.

"Poppy, how did your hand get injured?" Kim asked.

"I picked up the cast iron skillet while it was hot," Poppy lied.

"Ouch."

"Cast iron can hold in a lot of heat." Hyun Jae said.

"Where did you get that cut?" Kim said.

"I don't know," Poppy lied again. "Maybe I struck my cheek against something sharp."

Kim and Sophia bought the lie. They were later joined by Jay and Rosa. Talking about what they are going to do this weekend. Kim asked the others if the would watch a new anime movie that she got in the mail yesterday.

"Sure why not," Sophia said.

Poppy agreed. She enjoys the company of her friends. Hyun Jae didn't say anything. She just moved forward, the gang catches up with Hyun Jae.

"So," Sophia said. "Are you coming Hyun Jae?"

"I see no reason for going."

Hyun Jae didn't stop but just keep going. "Just like her, so cold." Kim said her hands at her hips. "I wonder why she is ever friends with us in the first place."

Rosa finally spoke. "She reminds us of so many people in manga and anime."

"That's true," Poppy steps up for Hyun Jae. "Besides, she keeps us sane."

"So true," Sophie sighed. They rush to catch up with Hyun Jae. Hyun Jae seem to be somewhat daze which was unusually, she was always sharp.

"Is something wrong Hyun Jae?" Sophia asked.

"Something wrong."

When they reach to school, a group of people were saying mutie. This angers Poppy and her friends. She wanted to do something about it but couldn't. If she uses her powers then she would expose herself as a mutant. If she doesn't do anything and her friends learn that she was a mutant then they would not like her anymore. Ahh, with hell with it. Who cares if Hyun Jae doesn't agree with it? She flash step in the middle of the group and flash step to her friends. To the humans, the mutant was gone within a blink of an eye.

"You just did..."

"I know."

A mutant looked at her amaze. The group of humans looked around for the mutant. The mutant hides behind Hyun Jae, who was 6'0" tall. She was the tallest Korean that the girls know so far. The group did see Poppy. They came close.

'Dimmit,' Poppy thought.

"Did you see a mutant anywhere?"

"What mutant?" Hyun Jae questioned. "Do you have a problem with mutants?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have a problem with them? Do you think it's not fair that they have a power that you don't? Or is it that you are jealousy towards them."

"Wait I did see her taking the freak away," the first guy points to Poppy.

"Are you blaming our sweet Poppy seed from taking a person? How dare you say that?" Sophia said. She softly pushes her friend's head. But stop "she was with us all this time. She hadn't move from that spot."

"She is a freak like him!"

Hyun Jae knew that this would happen. She stops the first guy's first from hitting Poppy. Bones crack, the man's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"She is not a freak," she said coldly. "She is a human being. And if I see anyone of you come close to her, I break your necks." She broke the guy's arm.

"You are a mutie."

"You won't live for much longer," Hyun Jae firmly stated. Her voice was like ice, cold and unfeeling. "I will kill you. I can snap your neck like a toothpick"

The other guys ran for their lives. Some are students, others are a nearby gang. The guy who remains was the one whose arm got broken.

"I will kill you, you freak."

She touches his head and he froze in place. "Today is happy I'm gracious today."

She walks off to school, as apathetic as always. The others look at the guy. He had fainted on the sidewalk. The mutant, a young boy, said thank you to Poppy.

"I don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"Well thank you anyway."

"What's your power?" Sophia asked.

"I can create gems. I know it's kind of lame but I can make them into different colors and shapes."

A school bell rang.

"Well we got to go."

"Do you go to school here?" Poppy asked the boy.

"No, I'm home schooled. Well I have to go to home now. Bye." he ran towards his home, they guess.

"What a weird boy," Kim said.

"We didn't even have his name," Jay said. "I want to know what happens when he got home."

They ran to class. Poppy sat in front of Hyun Jae. "What did you do to him?"

"I'll put all my pressure on his head."

"I gave him a headache." Hyun Jae replied. "I teach you later."

Lunch came. They sat under the same birch tree always. Jay brought a jelly bean, honey, red bean paste, and peanut butter sandwich. Poppy was hungry but not that hungry. Well maybe hungry enough to have a bite.

"Did you miss breakfast again Poppy." Rosa asked.

"No, I had five pancakes this morning," Poppy said between bites of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"That's the most you have in a setting," Rosa said. "Well since last month you've been eating more.

"Her powers eat up a lot of energy. So she has to eat a lot." Sophia said.

"I'm glad you guys are cool with me."

"What Bleach fan wouldn't think that's cool?" Kim leans towards Poppy. "Come on you can do Flash Step. You can move faster then then eye can follow. Think of what you can do!"

"I want to know how fast your heartbeat and how fast you moving when you do." Sophia said.

"That's Sophia for you," Kim said. "She always wanted to know those types of things."

"She is just like a Shinigami," Hyun Jae said. "Am teaching her how to control and use her gifts."

"Just don't break her spirit, she need it." Kim said.

When school was finally over, Poppy accidentally bumps into Kelly. The fake blonde, blue eyed girl looks on with disgust towards her. Poppy knew that Kelly hated her. No, loathe her. Kim was standing a few yards away from them.

"Watch where you are going, you tall freak." Kim wrote something on a paper in black ink. It gave her an idea on what to say.

"Well shorty, I can't really see you from up here." Poppy joked.

Kelly was an inch shorter then her mom. "What do you call me?" Kim wrote something else.

"I guess you can't hear me from down there. Don't worry," Poppy puts her hand on Kelly's head. "You grow, from side to side."

Kelly did the sigh of a prep and storm off with her posse. Poppy walks up to Kim, she gave her five dollars.

"That lightens up my day." Kim was laughing like an insane person. Sophia asked what happen. Kim was laughing to hard to tell her. In fact Kim's face was red from the lack of oxygen.

"I told Dark Barbie that she was short and she storm off."

"She storm off like this." Kim mimics Kelly. Sophia laughs like Kim did before.

"Oh, that's funny. You did a good impression of Kelly there."

"Well taking drama helps. I still can't believe that those 'actors' thinks that High School Musical is all that. Honestly that musical should be burn."

"I agree to that." Poppy said. She was glad that all her friends didn't like High School Musical. Even Jay didn't like it; well she didn't understand it really. Saying that that's not how high school really is.

"Let's go!" Sophia said.

When Sophia was in Jr. High, she was friends with Kelly. When Kelly learns that Sophia was friends with Poppy and was reading manga and watching anime, she no longer wanted to see her. Since then they haven't spoken since. Sophia was hurt at first but got over it. Since she had Poppy, she got over it.

They were talking about what new anime or manga they have seen or read. Talking to a zanpakutō, Poppy would ever get one. If she did, what power would it have? Even learning it's name wouldn't be easy. The walk was over as it began. Somehow the walk felt faster. Hyun Jae was waiting for Poppy. It is time to train.

Her friends watching their friend learning, with some difficulty, how to contain her mutant pressure, Hyun Jae said that unlike Shinigami from Bleach who have to learn how to control spiritual pressure, she has to learn how to contain her pressure and power.

After four hours, she was able to create pressure around her. For a minute then she lifted it. Saying it took a lot out of her. Hyun Jae said it is just a pinch. If she was fighting her, she would die in a blink of an eye. Poppy stop, Hyun Jae creates a powerful pressure, to everyone else it looks like a mirage, but to Poppy, she fell to her hands and knees, she wasn't able to breathe.

"This stage I want you to do in two months time."

Hyun Jae lifts it after a minute. She wasn't tried like Poppy. In fact she was perfectly fine. "It's child's play to me."

"How do you learn?"

"I learn by myself. No one taught me."

Poppy's stomach roared at her. Saying it needs food. She flash step to the house. Her friends followed. She was eating an apple and drinking some coke. Hyun Jae looked around nobody.

"Where's your mom?" Jay asked

"She's out watching my brother's basketball game."

"Oh."

Sophia picks up the phone, "you need a real meal." She orders out pizza. "Yes one supreme pizza and some crazy bread."

They waited for the pizza to come. Speaking about what else Poppy should learn. When it arrived, Kim got out the ranch. She and Sophia loves ranch on their pizza. Like how much Poppy loves mustard on her fries. Finish eating, Poppy tried several flash steps. Hyun Jae told her to use pressure. She did, it was slightly stronger then before. But to Hyun Jae it was still very weak.

"I think we need to go," Sophia said. Her friends, but Hyun Jae, went home. Hyun Jae told her something.

"Someday, I will walk into the sunset and you have to say goodbye."

Hyun Jae left. Poppy didn't understand. What does she mean by that. Does her best friend intend to leave her behind? For good, she needs Hyun Jae to teach her everything.

'If she didn't learn how to control her mutant pressure, will her friends have side effects? I wonder.'

Hyun Jae disappeared. She went off to think. The following day, she still didn't have an answer. Nothing that she has learned told her anything. By natural cause, would be yes, but what if they weren't affected. She must watch them, if they show any signs at all. If so, she must train them all.

TBC

**Please R&R, I need feedback. If there are any problems please let me know. I want this story be very very good. That everyone can enjoy.**

**Oh yeah. Red Bean Paste is use in Asian. It's taste is something that left to be desired. I had to varieties of red bean paste. First one I had was a dorayaki, which the red bean paste was like jelly spread between two pancake-type bread. It was good. Its flavor was very interesting. The bread must've tone down the flover of the bean paste. The second type of bean paste was like a nugget and it's flavor made me gag. So if you see a dorayaki, know that it has a interesting taste. I can't explain it really. When you try it, you don't know if you like it or not. I think the second type was name Manju. Well that's all you need to know. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Onto them, they would reserve

Hyun Jae looks out her window. She felt depress yet her face shown no emotions. Her eyes didn't betray her. It has be almost twenty years since she last seen her son, Gin. She just gave birth to him when her midwife took him away and place him with half breeds. She said half breeds should stay together away from full breeds. They were least then us.

'Damn Xavier,' she thought. 'I'll never forgive you for giving me Gin.'

Hyun Jae was from a noble clan. She was sent away to regain her honor. How, she didn't know. For a thousand years she was free, five hundred years she was imprison. That was the time she vision Poppy and her friends. She knew then that she has to help Poppy.

'I was always taught that humans were less then us,' Hyun Jae thought. 'How do my people think about mutants?'

"Hey Hyun Jae," Poppy greeted her long time friend.

"Where have you been?" Kim asked. "We were beginning to worry about you."

"I brought food," Jay said.

Kim, Poppy, Rosa, and Sophia felt sick. Even when Poppy's hungry, she could never really bring herself to eat what Jay made.

"It has been a week since you go your power." Hyun Jae said.

"Yeah."

"Don't do that pressure thing again. The first time, when we left, we all got headaches. We didn't felt it when you did it, but it came slowly."

"I did it lightly on your part," Hyun Jae said.

"Thanks Hyun." Kim said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Poppy can do pressure alright, but she still needs control," Hyun Jae said.

Poppy flips through one of Hyun Jae's books. Hyun Jae stop her. It had been a hard week on Poppy's part. She wasn't having any fun, she felt tried all the time, thanks to Hyun Jae. Hyun Jae felt that this person would be a use for her.

"Come," a monotone voice rang. It still felt cold to Poppy. What happen to her that made her so cold. She looks like any other teenager with loving parents.

Hyun Jae thought of the people she is letting her stay with them. These people's parents she help escaped from North Korea a long time ago. They owed her a debt.

Sophia was talking to Kim about something. Hyun Jae wasn't paying any heed to them. She went to the area where she has been teaching Poppy. Sophia, Kim, Rosa and Jay always watch her train. They want to make sure that Hyun Jae doesn't kill their dear friend Poppy.

"Go Poppy-cat," Sophia said, "because you're my Poppy-cat!"

When Sophia became friends with Poppy when they were eighth grade, she loves the name Poppy. When Sophia got a calico Manx and named it Poppy. She would greet the cat picks it up and say 'Poppy cat, she's my Poppy-cat'. They used to tease her that when she runs up to her to do that, Poppy (the cat) 'Oh shit, it's her'.

Practice seems to go on. She has gotten down flash step with ease. Her kidou needs some work. Up to 30 she can channel, anything above, her aim gets worse. Besides, it weakens her very much she still not able to touch Hyun Jae, she still too powerful and beyond her skill.

Hyun Jae was able to touch her, channel her pressure attack through her fingers and make Poppy unable to move. She does have a variation of flash step, but when she does it, it leaves an afterimage of her. Poppy was at the same level as Hyun Jae. Both can't move any faster then the other. Now they were sword fighting, Hyun Jae wanted her to get stronger in this area.

When Hyun Jae attacks Poppy, she moved, Hyun Jae's sword strikes the ground. She used her pressure with the attack. This forces Poppy into the air. The only thing that went through Poppy's head is stop. She did. She open her eyes, she was floating.

"I see you are able to do that." Hyun Jae said. She jumps to attack, using her speed and agility. Poppy uses Flash Step to the ground. Hyun Jae attacks her again. Poppy tried to get in the air. "Am going to make sure you can float and remember it."

Poppy jumps the air and then stops. She falls to the ground. In her heart she tried to remember how she did it. Hyun Jae did the same attack as before. Poppy told her body to stop moving. It did in the air. She felt like she got it. When she saw Hyun Jae attack, flash step to another area in the air, she couldn't hold it any longer. She gentle floats down, Hyun Jae attacks again.

"I want you to stay up there," Hyun Jae ordered coldly.

Poppy flash step in the air and told her to stop. She did. She was very proud of herself, only failing to see Hyun Jae attacking from behind. Only when Rosa warns her, did she move. It was too late, Hyun Jae slash from behind. Poppy moves to the ground, practice is over.

Hyun Jae walks up to her. "Am amaze you stay up so long. Someday you will be able to beat me but not today." Hyun Jae left. Poppy was still bleeding, but not major. Her body can suffer far more then any other. Wounds would kill others; hers would be able to take it.

Poppy flash steps to her room, while her friends took the long route to her bedroom. They bump in with Xavier and Logan. They didn't like the sight of Logan. Nor Xavier They rush to Poppy's room to tell her about what they saw.

"A bald man was talking to her mother," Sophia told her.

"His name is Xavier," Hyun Jae said. "I do not know the man next to him."

"I sense him a bit," Poppy said. "He seems to be old, very old."

"Poppy! Sweetheart, there are some people here to speak to you." her mother said.

"Okay mother." she replied. "What should I do?"

"I'll come with you," Hyun Jae said.

Both friends went downstairs. Xavier was amaze to see Hyun Jae. But his face did not show what he thought or felt. He has grown since the last time he saw Hyun Jae.

"Xavier, what an honor to see you again," Hyun Jae said.

"Hyun Jae," Xavier spoke. To Poppy, his voice was like a storyteller. "I'm amaze that you are here. I didn't even sense."

"You two know each other," a gruff voice chipped in.

"We've meet almost twenty years ago," her voice did not waver. "He never have the ability to sense."

"You are over one thousand years old, Hyun Jae. Your powers are above mine."

"Wait, Hyun Jae is over one thousand years old." Poppy said in disbelieve. "How can't I sense you?"

"I am not human."

Her mother had left when Poppy came down. Now she enters with hot tea and small snacks. She didn't hear what they had said.

"I want you to join my school for the gifted." he begins to say.

"Give her a month. Then she would give you an answer." Hyun Jae told him.

"Exuse me," he was surprise.

"I told you, she isn't ready to go," she told him. "She is still under my wing."

"You are mutant," Miss. Henrie. "I always knew that you were different but how can you train my sweet Poppyseed."

"I learn how to use my power a long time ago. That is why you don't know, I don't need to worry about my powers going whack. I am overseeing Poppy's power. She is able to use more then half of her power. I would get her power advance enough, where you can finish it. You don't know to train such a mutant."

"You seem overconfident," Xavier said. Hyun Jae just stared at him. "I've trained many mutants in my day, while you only train a handful."

"I think I should put another pot of tea on."

Poppy sat down and nibble on a few snacks and sip some of her tea. Her mother's parents were from London, England. Her late father's parents are American mutts and proud of it. Poppy had stayed with her martial grandparents for awhile, ever since then, she puts milk and raw sugar in her tea.

"I've train more then you think Xavier."

Logan tried some hot tea, he didn't like the taste. He picks up a snack. He liked it. Miss. Henrie came back with more snack and more hot tea. Logan was happy, since he ate most of the snacks. Hyun Jae reminds standing.

"Please sit down Hyun Jae," Miss. Henrie said.

"Not now."

Miss Henrie never did like Hyun Jae; she said that the girl is too arrogant for her own good. Hyun Jae would not sit down with Xavier. Last time she sat down with him, she lost her honor.

"So are you going to accept?" her mother asked happily.

"Give me a month to think about it."

"A month!"

"Well, I don't want to rush it," Poppy smiled at her mother. "I want to know all my options. Besides I don't think my friends would be all that happy if I just pack up and left."

Hyun Jae won this battle. She knew that she won't be able to win the next one with him. Xavier accepted Poppy's answer. He and Logan left. Hyun Jae finally sat down. Sophia, Kim, Rosa and Jay who were listening came in.

"Mmmm," Sophia picked up a finger sandwich. "How was the talk?" She knew but wants to hear what Poppy said.

"I think it went well."

"I can't believe you want to wait a month," Mrs. Henrie said in disbelief. "The man came to offer his school to you, you should have accepted the offer right away."

"I don't like making up my mind up to the last minute. I want to think this through."

Her mother sighed. She was right. "Okay."

Her mother left to make dinner. Her friends talk about what they are going to do. They wanted to go but they are unable to. Hyun Jae's plan is going well, though the others are unaware of it. Cause of Poppy's mutation was with her all her life and began when she was thirteen. Her close friends were slowly being affected by it. They are unaware of it like her plan. Soon they will discover their own powers. But it is thanks to Poppy and not genetics.

Two days later, Kim was in archery always. She pull back her bow, thinking about Poppy. She wanted to protract her friends. Mostly on Jay, whose heart is too big for its own good. She fire her arrow, around it, a blue glow. Nobody notice it but her. She tried again, nothing. She remembers the emotion that she had, she fired and the blue glow was back. She thought about it. She pulls back the string without a arrow, feel the same emotion and a blue glow appeared.

"Kim!" her teacher said. He didn't see the blue glow. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure I can still do this."

"But you are my best archer, why do you need to do that?"

She begin to get nervous. She lied, "I don't want to get cocky that's all."

The teacher bought it amazedly. She sighs for relief, she turn around to see Hyun Jae. She knows, deep down, Kim didn't care. Kim knew what to do. How to create these arrows? Now she need to know how to create the bow.

Hyun Jae left to search for Poppy. She, of course was up in a tree looking around at the people walking around. She saw Sophia. Calling her friend's name, Sophia didn't respond. Perhaps she didn't hear her. With a louder voice Poppy called for Sophia, she heard. Walking underneath the tree, Sophia looked at her friend.

"You always enjoy climbing don't you?"

"I'd called you once before, I guess you didn't hear me," Poppy laugh.

"I have a book club meeting soon, I'll see you later."

When Sophia was leaving she felt a power surge, from Kim. But how, she looks towards the archery court. She felt it again. She looks towards Poppy, she must of felt the 'pressure' as Hyun Jae would put it. Somehow she knew what Kim was doing.

'Like a Quincy,' she thought. How she knew, she never could explain. She even knew how powerful Kim is and will be. Even what attacks can defeat her and who she can defeat. She also felt Poppy, Rosa and Jay. Poppy would be very powerful, Rosa somewhat, Jay kind of. Hyun Jae appeared behind her.

"Don't you have a club meeting VP." she said.

She didn't felt her until now. How come?

"Thank you Hyun Jae," Sophia rushes to the meeting.

Hyun Jae walks up to Poppy. "You felt Kim and Sophia just now. Each mutant gives off a pressure that you can sense."

"I don't know what power they have."

"Their powers suit them well," Hyun Jae ensure her, but her voice lacks any emotion. "Their powers are not genetic. But they are gifts from you."

TBC

**Please R&R. I need feedback, how can I improve the story, how great the story is, or how can I make this story much more interesting. Come on, if you don't tell me how I can do those things. And if you are reading this, thank you very much for reading my story.**


	4. Power of Friendship

Chapter four: The power of friendship.

Jay was eating Roman Noodles with mustard and mayo. Rosa looks in disgust. How could that girl eat that? It was enough to make Rosa hurl but she didn't. Lately Rosa's arms felt strange. She didn't know what's wrong. Weird navy blue feathers have been appearing in her bed, bath tube, and on the floor. Her whole body felt strange as well.

"Is something wrong?" Jay said with a mouthful of food.

"Si," Rosa said. "Something's wrong with me." Her arms felt like they were burning. A ripping sensation went threw her arms. She felt like crying and screaming the pain was so great. A seven foot wing span appeared. It was cover in blood but the color was navy blue.

"That's beautiful Rosa."

Rosa looks at her wings. They were once arms, she was so horrified all she got out of her mouth was a screaming sob. Jay went to her, touching her shoulder, where it was bleeding badly. In her heart she wishes she could stop the bleeding. A soft warm glow covers her fingers. The bleeding stop, she went to the shoulder and stops the bleeding there.

"Maybe you should think about your arms and they appear."

Rosa looks at her friend with a tearful expression. She sniffs and tries her right wing. It did turn into an arm. She was so happy, doing a few sobs of joy. Rosa's older sister, Selene, entered. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Selene and Rosa were as different as apples and oranges. Selene was tall, beautiful, curvy, smooth flawless skin and the deepest brown eyes. Rosa was short, the same height as Miss. Henrie, chubby, not so perfect skin and normal brown eyes. But Rosa had the most beautiful midnight black hair there was, one thing that Selene envy her younger sister.

Rosa's mother and her older brother rush in to see Rosa's left wing. A bunch of feathers had fallen since they have appeared. Her older brother garbs a nearby gun and aims it at Rosa. Jay felt a strong urge to protect Rosa. She steps in front of Rosa and cross her arms in front of her face. A gunshot was heard but no bullet ever hit her. She peaks around her arms. A peach color shield was in front of her. Rosa, seeing this moment to escaped, garbed Jay and fled. She ran as fast as she could

She bumped into Hyun Jae. Behind her was Poppy. Rosa realized she ran to the spot where Poppy trains. Hyun Jae didn't look surprise at all. Hyun Jae just places her hand on Rosa's head. She didn't speak for awhile but she pulls her into her. As if she was comforting her. This is insane. Hyun Jae comforting Rosa, she is expressing emotion. Or is it that since Hyun Jae never shown any fear and is the strongest one there, is trying to give her own strength to the one who needs it the most. Somehow, Rosa begins to cry like a child. She fell to her knees and Hyun Jae just caught as she was falling. Sometime Rosa had let go of Jay. Poppy went up to see how Rosa was doing. Jay looked worried.

Sophia and Kim appeared to see the odd scene. Hyun Jae holding Rosa, while she was lying like a child in her arms, crying. Her left wing still there, she didn't think of transforming it back to an arm. She wishes she was dead.

"Don't worry," Jay said. "We will stick together like glue."

Jay's words comfort Rosa a bit. "What happen? Other then her wing." Sophia said.

"Her brother tried to kill her and is afraid that her family had rejected her."

Poppy looked at her sobbing friend. She thought on what Hyun Jae said earlier, "I want you guys to come with me, to Xavier's. I want my friends to be with me."

Rosa was thankful that Poppy wanted her to go with her to Xavier's. Her crying had almost cease, only a few tears came down. Gathering her strength, Rosa stand. Her legs felt weak and wobbly but she got over it. Hyun Jae stand up as if it she didn't do anything.

"I want all of you to train," Hyun Jae said. "I want to make sure that you are stronger then his team."

No one really understood why she is doing this but the four train. Jay tried her shield. She thought long and hard to do it. About five minutes or so, the shield appeared. She was very proud of herself. Looking at Poppy, she was, of course, fighting Hyun Jae. They covered a lot of ground since the first day. Now, Hyun Jae wanted her to do first release, or Shikai. Jay's shield went away. She thought it again and it appeared. She wanted to be useful to Poppy.

"You do have an offenses attack," Sophia said. "Think that tree over there just insulted Rosa or Kim even Poppy."

"Why would a tree do that?"

"Just think it was that guy who called Poppy a freak."

Jay thought back, it had been a long time ago. But it still makes her angry.

"Now think that tree is that guy, and think of something cutting him."

She did, a red light cuts the tree from within. Jay was surprise and Sophia smiled. Sophia loved her powers. She can help Jay and Rosa, so Hyun Jae have less to worry about it. Kim didn't any help. She was doing fine on her own.

"How do you know..."

"I can sense a mutant's power and strength level Sort to speak."

"Like..."

"You know when Howl transforms into the bird thing during the first part of the movie?"

"Yes...but."

"Rosa will do that today."

"I can?" Rosa said. She was behind them.

"Yeah, I don't know how but you can do it." Sophia lied about the last part. She knew how but she wanted Rosa to learn.

Rosa thought about it. She got an idea climbing to a tree. She thought of flying she jumped and she transform to a bird creature with a seven foot wingspan. Her legs turn into the tail, her whole body was like a bird. Her face was the only thing that was human. She flew up high. Feeling free for the first time in her life, she glides through the air. She was up in the clouds. She was so please. Going back to the place where her friends were training.

She steps on the ground, her whole body, but her arms, become human. She was so happy but very tired. Sophia, Kim and Jay told how proud they were about how well she did. Poppy and Hyun Jae were too busy sword fighting to bother. Poppy didn't even saw her do it, but felt it in stand.

The four friends stop training and watch Hyun Jae and Poppy do what they do best. Hyun Jae is using over half of her power; Poppy is using all of her power against her.

"I want you to do Shikai," she whispered to Poppy.

"How can I? I don't have a zanpakutō."

"Your ninjatō is your zanpakutō. You have put some of your energy in it both spiritual and mutant."

Poppy's power is base on her energy levels both physical and spiritual. That is why she can do a mutant pressure, it stems from her spiritual side.

"You must learn it's name, am I right?"

"Yes, but I don't know it yet. I don't think it has a name."

"A nameless blade, I want you to learn and control Bankai at the end of summer. How could you do that with a nameless blade? Or is it that it hasn't told you yet. You must be strong enough to ask it."

Poppy tried and failed. Her friends can use their powers with ease, but her, it isn't easy. She is by far the strongest and must train harder and longer then them. Wait, did Hyun Jae said that she wanted her to do Bankai at the end of the summer. It just turns March. She doesn't have time. Bankai takes longer to learn and it is harder to achieve then Shikai. It takes one hundred or so years to learn Bankai and ten additional years to learn to control it. But to learn and control Bankai in such a sort amount of time. How?

Something snaps her out of it. It was the pressure of Hyun Jae attacking her, Poppy flash step out of the way. Now, her thoughts were not to get killed by Hyun Jae. Something said in her head the word tama. She thought that's the avatar of her zanpakutō. She said the tama but nothing happen. The same voice said that tama was part of its name. It said that Poppy has proven she rightful heir to it but she is not ready for Shikai. Yet, Poppy wants Shikai badly, she is determining to achieve today. Tama said not today.

"Your done for today," Hyun Jae said while she was leaving. "Come Rosa."

Rosa follows the silver hair woman. She didn't know why but she was okay with it. At least she would have a place to live for a month.

'Soon we will go to Xavier's. I must send in the information to him about her friends. They won't appear on Cerebro.'

That night while Poppy sleeps, she had a 'dream'. It was a young effeminate man, about in his early twenties. Very handsome, he wore white Heian noble clothes. He sat on a white crystal throne; in fact everything was white crystal. His hair was white with a sliver hint, purple gentle eyes, a moon emblem adorn on his noble hat, and there were several moon emblems everywhere.

"So you are the avatar of my..."

"Yes." his voice was like an angel.

"May I ask your name?"

She woke up to her alarm forgetting that it was the weekend. Oh well. She finally learns the name of the sword getting ready for a whole day of training. Since it was Saturday, her mom would love the house to be quiet. Poppy has training with Hyun Jae and her younger brother would be at his friend's house playing games.

Practice took longer then first thought. But she amazes her friends by calling the name of her zanpakutō. It took her forever to learn an attacks name. Even then she must learn how to control the attack. A break was issue for Poppy's sake. Shikai had drain a lot from her. But she has full control.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving. So pack up."

"I thought we will wait for a month?" Poppy asked.

"I want you to learn alone side with the X-men before Bankai training. I think it would improve your skills greatly," Hyun Jae said. "Pack light. Poppy be sure that you have your zanpakutō."

She only packs her clothes and a few things, like her PS2, all her manga, anime, and her Bleach games. She knew what she would wear. After that she did Shikai training, this time it didn't take a lot out of her. Somehow it was easy. Perhaps she was getting stronger.

That night she make sure her Shinigami outfit was fix and on top shape. She was only going to wear the top and not the bottom. The next night Strom picks up her friends and her to take them to their new school. They would be going on the X-jet

"Sorry but everyone had something to do, I'm the only one that was free," Strom said.

'I could fly,' Rosa thought. She was thankful that Poppy took a lot of stuff from her room at her house. Her mother would freak out and her brother would kill her on the spot. Since Poppy can use flash step, it only took her a few minutes to get all the stuff. 'Maybe I should not chance it. It must be far.'

They slept through the most of it. When they were awake they sang, but Hyun Jae, Bleach theme songs. Poppy remembers what they say in the anime. In order to do any of the releases, Shikai or Bankai, you must be willing kill your opponent. It took her awhile to get use to the idea that she might kill Hyun Jae, but she reminded herself that Hyun Jae would kill her if she doesn't. So she was force to move her emotions aside and learn how to fight.

They reach to the school. Poppy was glad she was wearing her Shinigami outfit's top. It makes her apart from all others. They reach to the office where they were to talk to the principal. They waited only for a short time when a man in a suit came out. He look at disgust at them . They could have sworn he said freaks.

"Sophia Anastasia Antoniou."

Sophia got up and walk behind the man.

"I am Principal Kelly," he said sternly. "I'll advise you to restrain your powers while on this campus."

"Do I'll look like the type of person who would," she remarked. "But I'll advise you, put us all in one class, it should be easy to keep an eye on us."

"I'll think about it." It was a good idea. He did it. She knew. "Here is your schedule wait for your 'friends'."

"Thank you sir," she walks out with a big smile on her face.

She walks off. "Kimberly Elizabeth Archer."

Kim walks up to the office and sits down. He told her what he was going to do. 'Sophia's idea', pops in her mind. She knew that she had a hand in it. She walks off to Sophia with a smirk.

"Now I want to see Ahava Jay Daniels, Poppy Jade Henrie and Rosa Xexilia Aletta Martinez."

He told them what's going on and gave them their schedule. They walk off to Kim and Sophia.

"Hyun Jae," he tries to focus on the name.

"Just call me Hyun Jae."

He just gave her schedule. She walks off. They went to class together. Hyun Jae was secretly happy that Sophia thought of it. She is truly wise, like her namesake. She hopes that she would keep it up. Their classes were dull. Poppy was not happy that her ninjatō rubs against her in the wrong way. Somehow no one notice the sword.

A boy with bluish black hair caught her eye. Poppy was force herself to look at the bored as the teacher wrote on it. Since it was history she had no problem. It was AP History, she was amaze that Principal Kelly lets them take an AP course. In fact all their classes were AP. Mostly likely with hard teachers. Math she dreads but with Jay it should be easy.

She thought it was funny that Jay's parents thought she was a boy, so they have the name Jay ready. But when she was born, they were shocked. Since her mother moved here from the Holy land, they call her Ahava hoping she would make a lot of friends. She got good friends not a lot. Her mother said that at least she got good ones and not bad ones.

Lunch came. The group of friends took a big breathe, well not Hyun Jae, and walk in.

**TBC. If you want to know anything at all about this story, please ask. There are not stupid questions. Please R&R**


	5. Enter the Amazing Shinigami part Deux

Chapter Five: Enter the amazing Shinigami! Part deux

Lunch was not great. People stared at them, whispering to each other. They got their lunch and went into the courtyard. Finding a tree, they ate their lunch in peace. Only way to ruin their lunch would be idiots who can't help themselves. Since Hyun Jae's back is against the tree and was looking at each passing person, even the idiots had second thoughts.

They talk about what code names they want. Shinigami was chosen for Poppy and Quincy for Kim. Kim brushes her mouse brown hair from her green eyes. They talk about how Poppy can active Bankai, or final release.

"Vhat are you guys talking about?" the blue hair boy from history asked.

"You're a mutant," Sophia stated, he looked surprise. "I can sense your mutation."

He looked at the blond. Poppy said that the color remains her of wheat. Often the others joked about how they should spin her hair into gold. Sophia teases Poppy on how white her hair color is. She responds that Towheads do have lighter blond hair then the others.

"We are talking about how Poppy can reach Bankai." Kim remarked.

He looks confuse, a dark skin girl held on to him. "Hey Kurt, who are you talking to?"

"Kim and her friends," Kim chipped in. "Poppy is the towhead, Sophia the 'wheat' head, Hyun Jae, Jay , she's the strawberry hair and Rosa. We're all mutants. We are talking how we can advance in our powers."

"She's human," Sophia said. 'Damn, she must be his girlfriend and I wanted him. Damn it all.'

"My name is Amanda, may we join?"

"Sure why not," Poppy said, must to the disarray of Hyun Jae.

"So what's Bankai?" he asked.

"Bankai is the final release of a zanpakutō... It gives the user five to ten times more strength then before.

"What's a zanpa..." Amanda was cut by Sophia.

"A zanpakutō is an exaction of a shinigami's power and it's put in a physical form of a sword. In Poppy's case her ninjatō became her zanpakutō. Each zanpakutō has it's own name and an avatar that resigns in it. Tsukihana is Poppy's zanpakutō name. Each zanpakutō has it's unique power and releases. First release is Shikai, where you enter the zanpakutō's world and get it's name. Bankai, final release, is where you defeat the sword and make it summit to you. Thus granting you to archive Bankai, but it takes years to control such power."

"All confusing but am getting what you talking about," Amanda said.

"Watch 'Bleach' then you have a better understanding. Somehow, Poppy mirrors that of the shinigami from 'Bleach'." Sophia responded. "We still don't know how."

"What's your powers other then Poppy?" Amanda asked.

"I can transform into a birdlike creature," Rosa shyly said.

"I heal, create a shield and attack from within," Jay said.

"Really the attack is like a cutting sword from within," Sophia said. "I can sense, explain, and know how to beat the mutant just by looking at him or her."

"I create a bow and arrows from the energy that's around me," Kim said. "Don't expect Hyun Jae to say anything, if she did, she has to kill you with it."

Kurt gulps. Hyun Jae didn't say anything at all, nor did anything. She just looked with those eyes. Something about them makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. They scare the crap out of him. Poppy must of notice.

"She has that effect," she smiled gentle. "She isn't easy to deal with but we keep her close. She prevents any idiots from opening their mouths."

Hyun Jae was staring down Kurt; she wanted to know if he could be trusted. She knew that he was an X-man, but didn't tell the others. She wanted them to learn on their own. The Brotherhood was close by. The white hair boy was staring at the girls with lust in his eyes. Hyun Jae might kill him later; she won't feel guilty about doing it. She let him know that she was among them. A light pressure should denture him for awhile. Kurt felt it, Amanda didn't feel a thing. The Brotherhood took notice and took off. They were afraid of her just like Kurt.

The bell rang; they told Kurt they would meet him up later. Poppy wish she could flash step to class. She signed a piece a paper that states that she would not use her power. Everyone but Hyun Jae signed it. Kelly was too afraid to give it her to sign. A mutant can hide behind her and the attacker would be too afraid to do anything. Who wants to attack a six foot emotionless being that makes even the toughest fighters pee in their pants?

Hyun Jae walks along with her 'friends'. She has a strong bond to protect them. She would even risk her life for them, but she must not show it showing emotions is a sign of weakness, that is how she was raise by her mother. Her father had no hand in her raising only her older brother. The few times she had seen her father, he had said that she was the heir to his throne before her imprisonment. After that she was stripped from the title of heir and was given to her weaker older brother. If she is ever to regain her honor, she would be heir. She knew that would never happen.

"Hyun Jae what's wrong?" Poppy asked. She was worried about her friend.

"Have no worry," she said sternly. "If your heart is weighed down by worry, your powers and zanpakutō would be affected."

Poppy knew something was wrong, she put down her worry though, but it would come back. Hyun Jae would never tell her what's really wrong. That makes her worry, how can she help her friend if she doesn't know how.

Next class is AP chemistry; Poppy had already taken chemistry a year before, so this should be easy hopefully. The chemistry was a middle age woman, with the heart of gold. She had replace Beast, many students call her the Ms. McCoy, since she was just like him. Mrs. Addams is a true scientist; she was very interested in mutants.

Many of her AP students are like her, how do you become a mutant? What genes determine a mutant's power? Principal Kelly can't fire her, she is too good of a teacher to pass up, besides many students and parents love her too much. Even though many don't like her views, her skills at teaching are legendary; she could take a failing student and make him or her pass an AP curse. So Principal Kelly had no other choice but to keep her.

"More mutants," Mrs Addams said. It was Christmas all over again, that how she felt, a little kid at Christmas morning. Her voice betrays her as such. "I want you to write reports about your powers, they are for a grade."

Somehow she wasn't afraid of Hyun Jae. To the others, this was a shock. Most people would coward and wouldn't dare to say that. All she did was to give a small smile.

"You have my respect as a human," she said. "No one had dare to stand up to me in that way since Poppy."

Hyun Jae went to sit down, Poppy followed. The others fall into place. Jay and Kim sat together and Sophia sat with Rosa. They didn't know what Hyun Jae's full power is, they didn't even ask her. In part, they were afraid that if they asked they would get killed.

Class begins Sophia notice only another mutant was in the room, a red head. Unlike Jay's strawberry hair, hers was red. It made her uncomfortable, and Jay notice.

A note was now in front of her. 'What's wrong?' a note read. It was Jay's beautiful handwriting. She responded, without Mrs. Addams notice or the others pass it to Jay. It read 'The red head is a powerful mutant'.

Poppy sense the red head as well as Hyun Jae, she whispered in Poppy's ear that the red head was one of the prize students at Xavier's. Hyun Jae stated that she met her a while back, when Xavier came before the school year started. She was there with him, but Hyun Jae refuses to go with him until something happens. He didn't know what she was talking about so he left without her.

The class went on without a hitch. The next class is Drama, they didn't know why they got in the class but they did. Drama was the next to the last class. They were amaze that the red head didn't stop them and ask them if they go to Xavier's school.

The drama teacher was insane, short and from the Philippines. Most of all, might have bi-polar disordered. The drama students didn't have any fear towards them, most likely since most of them have lost some sanity. Kim told them that the drama students must be close net of that to happen. There in the group was a very handsome guy. Poppy image a lot of girls and a couple of guys might have nosebleeds over. Poppy giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked.

"Nosebleed up ahead," Poppy giggles points to the guy.

The guy, whose name is Kevin, had black hair that reach his shoulders, deep brown almond shape eyes and smooth skin. He is the opposite of Tsukihana. But his beauty matches his. He look at Poppy, her looks seem to catch his eye.

The drama teacher, know as the Mad Filipino woman, or Mrs. M for short was casting for a play called 'Rumors'. She said that when she saw Hyun Jae, she knew she has a stage manger. The friends sat together and talked after casting was finish. Mrs. M called for a game to learn about them. The game was fun, but Hyun Jae didn't join. She said she didn't feel like it.

School was over and they were free. They saw Kurt and Amanda walking off to the woods and the Brotherhood slowly following them. Poppy's friends look at her, as if pleading to her to save him. She walks off to horizontal to Kurt and Amanda. Once she reaches to the woods, she sense Kurt and flash step to him, hiding her in the trees. Not long did the Brotherhood show and start to pick on Kurt. She remembers what Hyun Jae said. Make an entrance. She knew it was time. She releases all her pressure at once. She knew it would hurt Kurt but to save him, she must do this. She flash step in front of Kurt and stop the pressure.

"Who's this?" the white hair boy said.

"A new enemy." she flash step behind him. "Binding spell number one, restrain."

His arms lock behind him. She flash step back to her spot. It didn't take long, only five seconds. She was told by Sophia about his power, but she must have taken him by off guard or something. She knew she won't have that type of luck again only if she uses pressure along with it.

"What do you do?!" a toad like boy said.

"This. Destructive spell Four, White lighting." A bolt hit him. She was tried of this. She felt the earth shake. It was from the brown head. This should be fun. She flash step up in front of him. He looked surprise. "I wish I had a picture of your face right now."

She touches his head and pours about half of her pressure throw her fingers. The blob of the boy tried to tackle her, she just flash step out of the way How to defeat him. Kido or pressure won't work. She didn't want to use her zanpakutō. How to defeat him with little energy? She got an idea, tired him out. It should be easy enough. Each time he tries to tackle her, she just flash step out of the way. He got so tired, he fainted.

"Are you okay Kurt?"

She saw his blue fur. She picks up his holowatch and hand it to him. He was amaze that she wasn't afraid of his looks.

"I watch a lot of anime," she smiles. "I'm not scared of you." She flash step to the entrance she came in. Her friends were waiting with a goth kid. She walks up with a smile on her face.

"So how did it go?" Kim asked.

"She beat them with ease. She didn't even use her zanpakutō," Sophia smiled.

"Whose them?"

"The group of mutants, one of them is a speed demon, another is..." Sophia explained but was cut off short.

"You mean you stop the Brotherhood?"

"Yes from hurting Kurt," Poppy said.

"Our Poppy-cat is a strong one," Sophia places her hand on the top of Poppy's head. "She didn't even broke a sweat over it."

"Even a single X-man has a hard time defeating the Brotherhood. How?"

"She is the amazing Shinigami," Hyun Jae sternly said. "She doesn't need any help defeating them."

"Besides," Sophia said. "When I saw them, they're level together is below hers."

"She is stronger then them. She has been well train by our dear friend Hyun Jae. She knows how to use another's power against them." Kim chipped in. "Even I can defeat them with a few shots."

Rouge didn't know what to say. How can one person defeat such a group? She would have a hard time, even the perfect Jean would have a hard time. Rouge walked them to the mansion, trying to get answers from them. Poppy did a few flash steps, even almost finishing a kidou spell. Rouge still didn't get it. Hyun Jae just said she would see soon. When they got their, Strom showed them their rooms.

"Wow," Poppy said. She was sharing a room with Hyun Jae.

"Danger room would be at nine tonight again at six in the morning. Your uniforms are on your bed. Dinner would be at seven, lights out at ten." Strom told the girls and went to her greenhouse.

Poppy looked at the black cat-suit. She didn't like it. She knew what the 'x' is for. So she took it off and places it on her shinigami outfits top. She would be using that as her uniform in stand. Even Hyun Jae rejected the uniform. Poppy change out of her shinigami top and put on a normal green shirt. She didn't want to ruin it by spelling food or drink on it. Her friends come in saying they didn't like their new uniform.

"I rather wear a sailor fuku then wear that thing." Kim complains. She really would wear a sailor fuku then wear most things.

**TBC**


	6. Tsukihana the moon flower

Chapter Six: Tsukihana; the moon flower

'Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you,

While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you,' Bleach By Tite Kubo

It was their first Danger room. First up Scott vs. Kim. Sophia said that he only last thirty seconds. Poppy says less. They both place their bets. Kim knew that he won't live if she strike him on the head or the heart. So, she thought of the shoulder or the groin. The groin would be better. She draws on the energy around her, she produce a bow and arrow. She fires, hitting his stomach.

"Dimmit I miss," she said bitterly. Scott grabbing his stomach and falling down on his knees, it hurts like hell.

"I said you miss," Logan said. "You were aiming at his heart weren't you?"

"No, bellow the belt."

All the guys cover themselves and while the girls giggle. Sophia said that they should pay at the end of the night. Meaning she has no money to pay her bet. Next up, Hyun Jae versus Jean. They all agree she won't last. Hyun Jae wore a lose kimono white shirt and puffy white pants know as hakama. They had plum blossoms on them. Before Jean can attack, Hyun Jae flash steps and more then half of her pressure unto Jean, she past out.

"Whoa," Kim said. "She went down quicker then I thought."

Now it's Poppy vs. Logan. Poppy was wearing a shinigami outfit, use for cosplay. She decided that this should be her uniform. Her zanpakutō at her side, she was ready to fight.

"It would be awhile before the fight would be finish," Sophia said. "I don't know who will win. Logan would be able to heal all those attacks. If Poppy uses Tsukihana then she might have a change."

"You really believe that," Scott said. He, like all of the students even Logan, Xavier, Beast and Strom, thinks they are crazy and talking nonsense.

Poppy release her full pressure. Logan was having trouble breathing. She unsheathes her own zanpakutō. It was vertical to her. She knew that most attacks won't work on him, so her zanpakutō have to do the dirty work.

"

Everyone, but her friends, were dumbstruck. She flash step behind Logan and stab him through the heart with the blade. It happens with in a second. He knew what happen, but couldn't believe. She flash step out of the way. Putting the blade half in the other hand, she awaits for him to attack. With his claws out, he was about to strike her. She places her finger on one of the claws. With her pressure flow through the finger to him, he was unable to move. More wounds become known, but was healed. She flash step out of the way again. Both hands hold one half of her zanpakutō.

"Not knowing how many, they scatter in the moon light, not knowing their true numbers." Poppy smiled. She place the blade side with the crescent moon, raised her hand and she did a open palm gesture towards him. The petals cut through him, like a hot knife through butter. "

"You should do talk a lot about your sword," Logan complain. "Less talk, more action."

Logan attacks, Poppy did the same gesture, as if she had telekineses and is trying to stop him. The petals cut him deeply, not once, but twice. His healing power had slow down.

She made the petals cut him up one more time. He was out, she puts back Tsukihana back. She walks off. The other X-men knew not to anger her that she has to use her zanpakutō. They move away. It was Rosa against Angel. Rosa transforms her arms into wings and took off in the air. Then her whole body transforms into a bird, save the face. She didn't have much training but she knew how fly like an eagle.

Angel did some areal tricks against Rosa; she was able to block most of them. Not having arms does have a downside. Rosa did have some tricks up her wing. She was above Angel; her wingspan was somewhat longer then his. She rises up and flaps her wings hard. The gust of wind was the product of it and it knocks Angel out of the air. But not out of the fight. He flew up next to Rosa. Garbing her, he tried to take her down, but he pulled out feathers.

Finally he latch on, but she did a sky bomb, free falling from the top of the danger room to the bottom. Angel was force to let go, Rosa didn't hit the ground but sored up again. Time ran out. They were equally match. Angel landed with Rosa. Her wings still visible, her right wing had been somewhat damage. Angel's back hurts as well as his wings.

Jay walks up to Rosa, touching her injured wing, it healed. She can transform both her wings to arms now. She can change one arm to a wing while the other remains. But she doesn't like how that feels or looks. So she either both change her wings back to arms or not.

It was Jay's turn. She was against a new student; well she was there before them. She said that she have been living in the mansion for a year now. Along with two other friends, her name was Marguerite Stephens. Sophia didn't like the match, it seems unfair. Jay isn't much of a fighter and Marguerite's power would harm her. Even they know little about each other, Sophia gather that Marguerite will harm their friend. Kim shared the same fear but doesn't know Marguerite's power.

"If the battle goes sour," Sophia whispered to Poppy. "Please help."

Poppy nod slightly. Marguerite's friends show her nod and told to Marguerite. She knew what Poppy was nodding to; she must bring harm to this girl.

Marguerite has long wavy brown hair, almond shape brown eyes and smooth skin. She has a beautiful face and a body to die for. She was like Jean, in 'I'm Ms. Perfect'. Somehow no one saw this but Poppy and her friends. They didn't trust her.

When the two got to the danger room, Kim watches with a worry look. Marguerite releases a red energy whip. She begins to whip at Jay's shield. Each strike was more powerful the the last. Jay begins to weaken, not wanted to harm Marguerite. Soon her shield was gone, and she was against the wall. Xavier knew that Marguerite would harm the girl told her to stop, she moves up. She looks back at Jay but in stand saw Poppy standing in front of her. Her own zanpakutō was in the first release.

"Blossom Tsukihana."

Marguerite felt intense pain. She fell to her knees. In her mind was trying to figure out what happen. Poppy was in the crow's next, or in the control room. How can she get there to here and attack her. The flash step she used against Logan. She must have used it against her.

"If you make her bleed," Poppy said. "I would use my zanpakutō's full power on you. Logan got off easy, but you will die within seconds of my attacks."

Poppy made Tsukihana go back to it's original form. She gentle picks up Jay and walks off. Marguerite would not be turn into a fool. Poppy sense something was wrong, she places Jay down and called out Tsukihana no Tama. Poppy was able to block Marguerite's attack.

"Enough!" Xavier said. "Come up here Marguerite. I am very disappointed in you."

They got up there. Xavier seems to be displeased with both of them.

"Why did you do what you did?" he asked her. Everyone had that group look of disgust, expected her friends.

"I was told that Sophia had whispered into Poppy's ear. I thought that they were making plans to harm me so that little tramp can win."

"Jay isn't a fighter!" Kim shouted. "Sophia knew that you will harm her greatly."

"Besides I had asked her to protect her if you did anything that stupid."

"Marguerite," Xavier sighed. "You are grounded for a month. And you have to clean the X-jet for the next two weeks."

Kurt was somewhat happy that he doesn't have to clean the X-jet for the next two weeks.

"Kurt," he said. "Help out Ahava and teach her how to defend herself better. That is your new punishment."

Well at least it's not cleaning the X-jet.

"I'll teach her," Hyun Jae said. "I didn't teach her enough. She knows how I fight."

"You may not. This is my school," Xavier told her gently. "I make the rules and who teaches who. Kurt would pick up on her training."

The others left leaving Poppy and her friends. Hyun Jae's pupils narrow. How dare he tell her off. She knows how much to push Jay and when to stop. Kurt doesn't know how, all he does is teleport. That might help but not a whole lot.

"What are we going to do?" Poppy asked.

"Leave everything to me." Hyun Jae said. "I find a way. Poppy, I still want you to learn Bankai. If you do that then you can show off it."

They went to Poppy and Hyun Jae's room to talk even further. How can they show off to Xavier or to show that he must acknowledge Hyun Jae?

"I just got a crazy idea," Kim sits up on the bed she have been lying on. "If we figure how to make Poppy into a vizard, Xavier won't be able to handle her, only Hyun Jae."

"I think I know how but it might kill Poppy," Sophia said.

"Are you sure no one is listening?" Jay asked.

"No mutants are outside of this door Jay." Sophia said happily.

"What if I become a vizard after I learn Bankai?" Poppy asked gently.

"No, before," Sophia commanded. "I still need to learn much about you Poppy and to see how you can become a vizard."

"How can I? There are no hollows."

"If there are you, then there's a hollow like being out there." Sophia added.

A bmpf was heard.

"Hello Kurt," Sophia and Poppy greeted.

"Dinner." he told them and teleported out. The friends walk into the dinning room. The table was set and had plenty of food.

Getting what's look good, they filled their plates, Poppy more then others.

"Like, how can you eat so much?" Kitty asked.

"My powers consume lots of energy. If I don't eat, they are affected. I can't fight without a full belly."

"You're just like Kurt," Scott said.

"Why do you want to train Ahava?" Xavier asked Hyun Jae.

"Who's he talking about?" Dove asked one of Marguerite's clones.

Sophia and Kim points to Jay, they were amaze about Jay's real name.

"Ahava knows my fighting style and I know how to push her." Hyun Jae replied. She never called Jay, Jay, but by her first name Ahava. "She would get stronger by me."

"I'm sorry, but I think Kurt would be more help then you."

They can tell that Hyun Jae was angry but she doesn't show. In their hearts, they knew that if Xavier knew how hard it to train them was, and then he understands what Hyun Jae was doing. All of them, but Sophia, had some training with Hyun Jae. That's the only reason why they have such good control of their powers. They can fight under stress and fight off many blows. That is the reason why Jay last as long as she did. Marguerite's whip is very powerful, but it's weaker then Hyun Jae's full power.

After dinner, Hyun Jae whispered the okay to Sophia about the whole vizard thing. Sophia have to figure out how to make Poppy into a vizard.

A vizard is a shinigami who got hollow's powers illegal. They would have a inner hollow they must fight and conquer much like a zanpakutō's avatar. Vizard and hollow's powers are cero's blast, a high powered energy blast release from the hands, fingers, mouth or tongue. But unlike hollows, they look human and their shinigami's powers are dormant. Only when they produce their hollow mask, on demand, they can ignore when they get injure and their wounds they require. Their speed, stamina and strength increase. Only problem is their inner hollow, which always tried to take control.

Hyun Jae knows that she is putting Poppy in danger, but Xavier should take her advice about Jay. She isn't ready for training with someone else. Though Jay loves to be around people, she is weak in battle. Being taught by someone else would make it worse. If Poppy is trained by someone other then her while a vizard, Xavier might see what Hyun Jae is talking about? Besides Jay is only comfortable with Hyun Jae, she doesn't tell her how to do it, but she makes sure she learns how. With the help of Sophia giving her ideas and Hyun Jae making sure she can use it, Jay will become strong. Kurt will not do that. Xavier would tell her how to use her powers and expect her to do them without making sure she can do it.

"I just figure out how to do it." Sophia said.

Hyun Jae looks at her. "Tell me."

Poppy was doing some kidou with Jay. She was able to block them. She even uses her offensive attack on Poppy. Jay knew that Poppy can withstand her attacks. Poppy's arm was bleeding. The attack was on her right arm. Before they can finish each other, Hyun Jae stopped them.

"It's time for training," she looked at Poppy. Deep down, she knew what was coming.

They walk out for awhile before finding a good cave about a mile out from the mansion. Here she would train for Bankai. Hyun Jae likes it very much. The cavern was huge and with lights, thanks to Hyun Jae using an old spell. The cave seems to be abandon for years now.

Hyun Jae draws out her sword and Poppy did to. They were fighting hard and long. Hyun Jae strike where Sophia had said to hit hopefully it would work. Suddenly they felt something powerful. It was two silver haired people waiting outside of the cave. Jay, Sophia, Kim and Rosa was asked to stay in. Hyun Jae and Poppy greeted them.

"So this is where you've been hiding sister," the man asked her. "You still favor humans above our people, how dishonorable."

He and Hyun Jae disappeared. It was Poppy and the young boy. She knew he was more powerful but that didn't scare her. She knew that if there is any doubt in her heart, her powers would be affected. She calls out Tsukihana no Tama. She was ready to fight.

He was tougher then first thought. He was using all of his power against her. The fight went on for an hour. She landed a hit on him, a sword wound appears. She attacks him with the first attack. It was a direct hit, but he naturalized it by half. He mocked her. He was able to push her to a tree. She felt a rib break. She knew now that he could kill her. Doubt begins to fill her heart. But she didn't want to quit just now. After taking some deep breathes, the young man was talking about how weak she was. She knew that he was weakening as well but not by much. He was able to crack the blade.

She saw Tsukihana standing next to her. "He is weaker then Hyun Jae, how can he do so much damage to you? I'll give you some of my strength. But you have to earn it."

She was back with Tsukihana's world. There was another person. It was her inner hollow. She knew it. She has to fight it to win with the younger man.

**TBC**


	7. State of Emergency

Chapter Seven: State of Emergency

'We are drawn to each other,

Like drops of water, like the planets.

We repulse each other,

Like magnets, like the colors of our skin.' Bleach By Tite Kubo

Her inner hollow looks like her in every way but her skin and hair was white. Her eyes were yellow on black and her nails and teeth were black. Somehow she knew what Tsukihana wants her to do. Battle against her inner hollow, she held doubt in her heart about her skills and about Tsukihana as well.

She looks at her hand, a normal katana, but the blade was rusty and dull. In the same hand as her inner hollow is the zanpakutō, Tsukihana . She must fight for the right use him in battle. In the Shikai state, she knew she was at a disadvantage. She must win.

Poppy attacked first, blades crash. Poppy was watchful about her inner hollow. The fight last what seems hours on end. Poppy finally got the upper hand. Inner Hollow's sword looked like the sword that Poppy held earlier and Poppy holds Tsukihana.

"I will have full control someday," the hollow hissed. "Teach her well, Tsukihana. She must be powerful, so when I do take over, I can have all that power!"

The inner hollow laugh insanely. Poppy had already left, and Tsukihana hates being with that inner hollow. Poppy's heart beat again. The young man felt it. Feeling a powerful pressure around him, he looked back on the supposedly dead body of that human. His pupils narrow to thin slits. She attacks him and cuts him deeply. Holding the bleeding wound he looked crossed.

"Dammit all," he cursed. "I thought you were dead."

"I'll never die at the hands of you."

He felt that she was more powerful. Her pressure was stronger then it was. "How? Dimmit woman tells me now!"

"I'm getting help by my dear friend, Tsukihana ."

He appears behind her, but the young man couldn't see him. He was giving her some of his strength.

"This is all I can give you." he said politely.

"It's all I need to defeat him," she smiled.

"Blossom Tsukihana," the blade disappeared into several petals.

"Damn you bitch."

The petals surrounds him and dies. The battle was over and she felt relieve. Hyun Jae appeared next to her. Something wasn't right. Poppy felt it.

"I will train you here from now on. I am not going to go back to the mansion until they realize they need me. Even though you do know how to take control over your inner hollow, wait. Let it come out, that is when they know."

Hyun Jae returns to the cave. "I will still be going to school."

Her friends appear at her side. Sophia places her hand on her shoulder. It was time to go back, without Hyun Jae. Being without her makes Poppy kind of afraid. She wanted her to beside her. Want her to take the lead. Part of her knew what Hyun Jae was doing, and must put her trust in her.

"I take it that we have to lock our doors at night," Kim did a side joked. All knew that Poppy was a vizard. They were secretly happy about it, but they have to mask it.

When they got to the mansion they got a speech from Xavier. "Where is Hyun Jae?"

"I thought she came back," Poppy lied. "She said that it was our last training session with her, then she left us behind. I wanted to flash step behind her, but I wanted to make sure that my friends came back safe and sound."

"How thoughtful," Kim places her hand on her chest.

"Speaking about Hyun Jae," Sophia said. "She said that Jay needs to learn more control over her offensive attack and that Poppy need to work on Bankai. She said you will know."

"You don't." surprise was in his voice.

"I know the destination by how to get there." she sighed. "I don't know. Hyun Jae knew how to get them to learn. She didn't tell us how."

Xavier seems to be trouble. So Sophia doesn't know how a mutant can improve; only how powerful one can get. His fingertips press together and were close to his mouth, while he thinks. It seems that doing that helps. What Sophia was saying to him, that Jay's offensive attack needs help and Poppy needs to work on Bankai. How? Jay would be easy, but how do you get to Bankai. Her friends might...

"She also said that we can't help you. Apparently you guys think that we are 'just living in a fantasy world'. We rather listen to her then to you. I'm sorry, but so far she has been right all of the time." Sophia said finally. "Hyun Jae says that you wanted to train us solely and said that Poppy is about to get more powerful. I can tell. It is going to be a turning point for her."

In truth, it is becoming a vizard. Her inner hollow would only come out if she on the verge of death. If she dies, the inner hollow dies. So it is in the best interest to keep the host alive. They were sent to their rooms to sleep. It was midnight. When they got in their beds, sleep came over.

The next day, Hyun Jae was clean and was waiting for them. The other X-men were surprise to see her, when Scott storm to her Hyun Jae gave him a death look. Well, her eyes told him that he was going to die, her face remain emotionless. Scott steps down. He knew that she could kill him without trying.

Poppy and her friends walk to class with Hyun Jae. They talk about things, mostly on manga, new volumes that were coming out. They laugh on what they have seen or heard. The X-men were confused. Why did Hyun Jae appear at school and not at the mansion?

The day went without a hitch. Kevin took a interest in Poppy. Before looking over lines and cutting the ones that can be cut, Kevin takes a set next to Poppy.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Poppy."

"Can I call you Pops for short?"

"Why? Do you like the cereal that much?" she joked a bit.

He chuckle. "Funny, no that's not it, you 'pop' out," he emphasizes the word pop.

"You may call me Pop, just Pop."

"Okay Pop. What do your friends call you?"

"Poppyseed or Poppy-cat."

"Why Poppy-cat?"

"Long story."

The drama teacher called ordered. They begin to look over the script, marking each line that was out with a pencil. So if the teacher said the line is back in, they can erase the line.

The end of the day was a joy. Hyun Jae disappeared again. Poppy was told by her where she was. She is to meet her at the cave after dinner. Getting to the mansion would be a long walk. Poppy and her friends were walking when a limo drives up next to her. The window rolls down. It was Kevin.

"A flower should never walk home."

He opens the door to let her in. She looks at her friends, Kevin nods. They hop into the limo giggling. True she could just flash step home but riding a limo is too tempting. Kevin made sure that Poppy sat next to him.

"You do know that we live at the Xavier School for the gifted?" Poppy asked.

"Yes you are mutants. I know about you for sometime now. My father is very rich."

"How rich are you?" Sophia senses that he was no mutant but was to be trusted.

"My father owns a huge bulk of a computer company."

"Then why do you go to a public school?"

"My father favors mutants, you see, he views you guys as the next step. He is a very devout Catholic man; he sees that your gifts are from God himself."

"Wouldn't it be going against the Church by believing in that?" Rosa asked. She too is a devout Catholic. She felt her 'gifts' are really sins.

"If you go by the grain, besides our Church thinks different."

"That's amazing, mostly Catholics are either to lose to care or too uptight to think that way." Sophia calmly said.

"Well, there is a between. Our own Father's nephew is a mutant. He can create rare gems; even create them to have unusual colors like silver or bronze. And nieces that can heal any injure and aliment known to mankind."

Poppy was shock about hearing about the boy. "Where did the nephew live?"

"He lived near you guys. That's why I shown interest in you Pop," he smiled. "I don't know his name though. It keeps escaping. I tell my Father I have found you. He'd be please to know about you and that you are here."

The limo stop, people were running to the dictation they were coming from. Poppy got out, she saw a big man in mental. She saw a boy in the way, crying. She pop in her head into the limo.

"Run for it!"

"What?" they say in unison. They got out, the driver already made the dash for it.

"The boy?!" Kevin said. Poppy flash step out to the boy. It seems the mantel man was out to get this boy.

"I think he's after this boy." Poppy said.

"Well yeah," Kim said. "He is demanding that you give him the boy."

"Well yelling is the right word, but demanding is good." Kim said.

"You guys run for it. Rosa, take Kevin out of here."

"How?" she asked.

"Fly!"

Rosa transforms her arms to wings, Kevin garb onto the young winged girl. She did some powerful flaps and fly away. Kim, Sophia and Jay flee. Poppy was trying to figure out how to fight and protect the boy. She curses herself for not giving Jay the boy. She flash step to a nearby light post. The man was still after her or the boy to be more exact.

"Give me the boy!"

"Why should I?"

"No one dares do that! I am the human juggernaut!"

"And I'm Santa Clause!"

She flash step to a safe place for the boy. On a rooftop, it seems safe at the time. That way this juggernaut can't reach him. For the mean time, Poppy landed behind him. She gave it all she got. The pressure did something. It only brought him to one knee. It should have brought him down on two not one. How is this possible? No one could do that. He turns around and punch her good. She flew and hit against the wall.

"Why do you want the boy?"

"To get what we want."

"A brain?"

"I crush you!"

Poppy flash step and points to the man "Destructive spell 4, White Lighting!"

No effect. How? She knew that she should have brought Tsukihana today. She did a few flash steps to try to confuse him. It work but that's all she could do. Someone this strong must be immune to most of her attacks. Even binding spells won't work. She felt an even powerful pressure. This one she knew well. Hyun Jae. The juggernaut looks at her. He saw that she had the boy in her arms. Poppy was shocked. How could Hyun Jae do this.

"Poppy, come."

Poppy flash step besides Hyun Jae.

"We can fight together."

Poppy nods, the boy was put down behind them. They sync their pressure together. Poppy push all doubt and fear from her heart. The juggernaut was put on all fours. The boy was conveniently place behind them, where he can't even feel or sense anything. He won't even become like Sophia or the others.

Hyun Jae was now behind this juggernaut and touch his arm. She made all her pressure goes threw to his arm. This made him pass out. Even without the help of a telepath, they were able to make him go out. Hyun Jae looked at the young mutant.

"Take him where he can be found."

Poppy picked up the boy and flash step to a small coffee shop. She place him inside, people where hiding behind tables and the counter. She flash step out and went to find Hyun Jae. To her surprise she couldn't

In the mean time, Hyun Jae was riding in a limo. There in the limo was a very rich woman. She hails from a century where no one knows about. It is about fifty miles away from Taiwan and it is as big as New Jersey. The boy was her son.

"This student of yours is improving Lady Hyun Jae. You've help my people in the past, do you think she can fill in your shoes?"

"Yes I think so ambassador. She has much improved, but she still needs a lot of training."

"I hope your right about this. War is beginning to break out. Your father is trying to raise his armies once again."

"I will not let him. Poppy will be a big use to you."

"What about..."

"Don't think about it."

"I hope you know what you doing Lady Hyun Jae."

"Don't worry."

"Every time I hear you say it, I worry more."

The limo stop in front of the coffee shop, her son came into the limo. Hyun Jae was driven near the forest where she went to the cave.

Poppy must learn Bankai.

During Danger room practice, Poppy wasn't aloud to use her zanpakutō. Her friends refuse to fight, let alone to be in the same room. They sat in the crow's nest eating popcorn and sipping cola. They were making bets how long can Poppy keep her hollow from coming out.

It only took a minute. Thanks to school. Somehow, Poppy's body was near death enough that her hollow came out. The whites turn black and her irises turn to gold. Everyone took notice. Jay won the bet and watches the show.

"Who are you?" Jean asked in a shaky voice.

"I have no name." The inner hollow laugh insanely. She flash step to Scott, and punch him in the stomach. He hit the wall. She then turns to Jean. But something happen, the inner hollow seem to stop and argue to stop, saying that you are the weaker party. Poppy didn't regain control, only when Hyun Jae stepped in.

"Fool," she said calmly as possible. "Xavier, do you think that she can control such as this in this way. She must do this on her own. On her own terms, if you keep doing this, you will lose, both your team and Poppy. That is why I want to train Poppy even more. What about Ahava? How would she learn the art of offense if you don't let her fight?"

She left, leaving Poppy laying on the ground. In her hands is her zanpakutō. She knew how to defeat this inner hollow. It begins now. Jay place a shield around her.

Inside, she is fighting over her inner hollow. The fight was long. Outside, Kim and Sophia had placed her on her bed, watching the transformation from being a normal person into a hollow like creature. Poppy's body acts on it's own and attacks the shield. They watch, eating popcorn, and sipping cola. They made a bet on how long Poppy takes to stab her inner hollow.

About fifty-two minutes and ten seconds. Poppy stabs her inner hollow and claim victory. She left and open her eyes, seeing Kim and Sophia smiling.

"You beat Ichigo by several minutes." Sophia said. "Good job"

**TBC**

**A/N Am not going to put anything in this part. I know that you wouldn't do it. **


	8. Memories, training and the great Lady S

Chapter eight: Memories, training and the great Lady Shu Fang

'The only way we can find peace is to have the power of love not the love of power'- bathroom stall

Poppy looked at her zanpakutō. The blade was normal to everyone. She could hear it, the slight humming. She knows how it feels if she silents her emotions. It has been two days since she conquers her inner hollow and when Principal Kelly expels her and her friends from school. She didn't know why her friends should take the fall for her. Hyun Jae still off in the cave.

Flashback

"Come within a week to the cave." Hyun Jae looked at her and Jay. "I will train you beyond Xavier's expectations. Besides I'll have a surprise for all of you."

End Flashback

'What surprise' Poppy thought. It is odd that Hyun Jae to do anything of the sort. Let along to do something like this. What's wrong with her. Lately she has change before their eyes. She still the emotionless being, but being nice while being so cold. Poppy wish that she could turn back time to old days where Hyun Jae was as cold as dry ice.

Poppy beings to think about her home, several times she has done this. Her mother must of gotten over that Poppy was not there. Her younger brother must have times that he misses her. She misses the kitchen and the garden near it. It grew herbs, mostly Rosemarie and lemon grass. Tears begin to fill her eyes. Her brother's room, always messy, you can't see the floor with all that crap, unlike her mother's, clean and spotless. Her mother's room always smells like fresh pick roses. Well, in front of her room is three rose bushes of different colors. Her room with the window always opens. A poplar tree stands guard. The smell of the room still lingers in her nose, warm honey.

A knock made her come too. "Come in."

Kurt ported in. His tail flicker, he hunch on her bedpost. "Xavier told me to tell you to teach me svordplay."

"He said that, why?"

"I've alvays vanted to learn hov to do it."

"Fine I teach you. But you have to supply your own sword."

She puts her zanpakutō to it's rightful place at her side. Kurt looked at her.

"Vhy?"

"I don't have another, only my zanpakutō." she said. "I meet you in the Danger Room."

Kurt ported out. Poppy change into her outfit and place the sword back, placing her straw sandals on, she didn't even put on her tobi socks on. Flash step to the danger room where Kurt was waiting with a sword that was dull. Poppy couldn't believe it, the blade looks like Kenpachi Zaraki's zanpakutō. She did a heavy sigh. She takes out her sword out of its sheath and places the blade on her shoulder.

"Whose sword you are borrowing?"

"Xavier's, he said he had it for a long time."

"Doesn't look like a katana or a tachi. Where did it come from?"

"He said it was a gift from England."

"It's dull, like Zaraki's. I know it won't have any bite like his. It would be weaker then mine."

She took her stand. Kurt did the same. Kurt poof up to Poppy, she blocked his attacked. He was amazed that she did that. She swings the sword at him. He moved just in time. If he didn't then he would be a goner. Poppy kept swinging. Her moves were better then his. Somehow she was with holding.

"Vhy are you not using all of you're..."

"If I did you'll be laying on the ground dead. I far surpassed you and that sword would break even with half of my power, nay, a quarter of my power. So I use third of my power. Even with using little of my power, you can't land a strike against me."

He pop in front of her before he can touch her, a sharp blade come to view. It wasn't her normal sword, this is different. It was short, a dagger. Why does she carry a dagger, if she can use her zanpakutō? She strikes him with the blunt of her zanpakutō which made him fly across the room.

"Remember this, don't underestimate your opponent. Though it doesn't show, I do have a dagger, a hachiwara. Hyun Jae always does this to me. She wanted me to know that my opponents might have other weapons. In fact, am doing the same thing that Hyun Jae did to me, now AM going to teach you."

She flash step to him and she put her hachiwara to his throat. She puts it back and gives him her hand. He accepts it, a blade was at his throat again, this time her zanpakutō. She smiled gentle, her eyes were kind, which kind of creep him out.

"You're too open and trusting. Keep your body close and kick out all doubt. If any doubt resigns in your heart, you can't tip into your true power."

They were now setting next to each other. Her zanpakutō lies across her lap. She lightly touches the sharp blade.

"How do you know these things?"

"Hyun Jae...and Bleach. You must determine how much you can grow. My power keeps growing because I am determine to make Hyun Jae proud of me. But above all, when I counter, I won't let them cut me, when I protect someone, I won't let them die, when I attack, I kill. If my own zanpakutō feels fear, I can't do anything. What am saying is that what am feeling during the fight has a direct effect on Tsukihana no Tama. I must have my resolve in order to use my zanpakutō's full power. Just like you, you must have resolve when you fight, if you don't your power suffers."

"So, you don't mind killing me."

"Not really, I have skill but I must have resolve. You were scared of hurting me. Don't be, that blade is too dull to harm me. Only thing it could give me are sore arms and a few bruises. Mine would kill you for sure."

She stands up, holding her zanpakutō in one hand and her other open for him to garb. He reaches out and takes it. She pulled him up and takes a stance. He mimics her.

"First lesson: defense. Keep your body close. If it is open, then I can kill you. Best way is to be sideways."

He did that when she attacked. But his sword was hit out of his hand. A blade is what he saw. Poppy's face shown disappointment.

"You didn't hold your sword right. Hold it where it's comfortable."

He got the sword and holds it where it felt secured in his own hand. Her flash step to him, he took a defense pose, his sword stop hers. She smiled. Striking several times, most of the time he stop it. When he didn't her lightly tap him. Only a single thin line of blood was on his arm. She stops and puts her sword's blade on her shoulder.

"Lesson two will start when you finish lesson one," she puts up her zanpakutō and walks off. "You will be sore tomorrow."

She walks off. Kurt was amaze. How can Poppy stop the lesson? He thought about, he didn't realize how tired and sore he felt. She must have known about it. During the last strikes, he got hit at least ten times, at the height of the lesson; he didn't get hit at all. He felt weak, his legs felt wobbly. She stops because she knew that he wouldn't be able to with stand more attacks from her. He ported to his room and drop on his bed. Sleep took him to dream land.

Poppy walks to her room. She must know something; she draws out her zanpakutō, and focus. Trying to summon Tsukihana, she must know if she could do it. A white spiral appeared around her zanpakutō. This is a good sign. If what she thinks might happen, this is the sign she has been looking for. Kitty came in and she swings the sword at her almost killing her. Kitty phase throw.

"What, like, are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"What do you think a-hole? I could have killed you!"

"I was told, like, to get you."

"Who told you to do this?"

"Beast."

"Tell him, he have to wait. I'm on a break of discovery, he has to wait."

"He wants you now."

"If you want to see another day, then leave and tell him am busy with my zanpakutō."

"Fine!" she storms out.

She did the same thing. A white spiral appears. She is so focus that she didn't notice that dinner was ready. Tsukihana appeared in front of her. His looks didn't change one bit. His clothes were still as white as possible. Maybe even whiter, his eyes were calming and his face was effeminate, still.

"I wanted to know that I can call you out here."

"So you can learn bankai?" his question was more a statement.

"Yes. I want to protect my friends and innocent people. I want that power to do so."

"So be it."

"When the time comes, I let you know."

"Yes I know."

He went back to the zanpakutō world. She went down. Dinner hasn't started. When she got there, people stared at her. They wonder and were angrily that they have to wait. She took her spot and they started. People wonder why she took so long.

"So why didn't you come down when I asked for you?" Beast asked.

"I was busy working on something. I got what I wanted. I will come down after dinner."

"I wanted know about you and your zanpakutō. Like your relationship with it and how..."

"It's not a it, my zanpakutō is a man, though an effeminate man, but hey."

"It's a sword," Scott sighed.

"I would like to see you eat your words," Kim said. "So is he hot?"

"Yes in a weird way."

"Could you summon him out?" Sophia asked.

"Not now, I did and now I have a headache."

Dinner was long about the argument about her zanpakutō. After dinner everyone went to the danger room. Poppy got out her zanpakutō. A white spiral appears and then a man appears.

"I'm sorry to call you out, even in front of these people, but I have to show them."

The man looked at the others. Kim smiled and wave. Everyone was amaze about it. How could this happen? How can this be, where did this man come from?

"Who are these people?

"Four of them are my friends, you can tell them apart. Mostly Kim," Kim waved at Tsukihana. "The others are my 'teammates'."

"You should not have done this," he told her.

"They push me to do it. They didn't believe me. So I have to do it. Don't blame me," she smiled.

"I believe you."

"Why do you believe her?" Scott step forward.

"I'm a part of her. I only exist thanks to her. In fact, I am the physical form of her power. My power benefits her. She can do kidou and flash step. I have most own attacks that I let her use. Without me, she is limited."

He went back to where he came. "Now do you believe me? He is just a physical form of my power and he is a part of me."

They went among their business, talking about what they saw. Her friends went up to her and were exited about her zanpakutō. Kim saying how hot he was, they laugh. Beast stayed behind. He talked about her and her sword.

"So this sword holds him?"

"He is the sword. The man you saw was the avatar of the sword."

"Does he mind being control by you?"

"He is a part of me, so I think he doesn't mind at all."

Questions raised and answers quieted them. They went to their room after an hour. Poppy slept peacefully. She could reach Bankai now. She could summon Tsukihana at will. This is a very good sign. The morning sun mock her, telling her to get up, getting up and dress. She brushes her hair and her teeth. Watching the news to see what's going on. An ambassador has come on a tour and has stopped at Bayville.

The ambassador, known as Lady Shu Fang, she was from a noble family. She wanted to talk to Poppy about getting a job for her. She went to Principal Kelly. Already knowing what happen to her.

"You tell me that you expelled her. Why?"

"She used her power."

"Where? Did she use her power on school grounds? If she did, then I'll understand." she hid her face behind a fan. She was being sly like a fox.

"No, she was fighting a mutant off the grounds."

"Then why expelled her friends?"

"They knew where she was at the time. Even though there was a boy. She might have killed him after she defeated the mutant."

"Yes, that boy was mine. I was going to give this school money, but since you expelled her. I won't give this school much needed funding. If you try to get her back, it only shows your guilt." she stood up and started to leave. She stops and look behind her. "You are a fool. You will die alone and everyone would hate you."

She left to search for the mansion or at least know where Poppy is. Getting in the limo, she told the driver to go to Xavier's School for the Gifted. The town was a good size but it has that feel to it. She couldn't put her finger on it. Poppy was passing by when Lady Shu Fang saw her.

"Stop driver," she ordered. She rolled down her window. "Are you Poppy Jade Henrie?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"A friend to Lady Hyun Jae."

'This is weird.' she thought. "A friend of Hyun Jae is a friend of mine." she told her. 'If she is lying I can always get away.'

She got in the limo. It is a nice limo. The best one she has been in. Well, in truth, the second one she has been in.

"Flower green gemstone, odd name."

"Hmmm?"

"Your name Poppy means flower, Jade means green gemstone."

"So who are you again?"

"I am Lady Shu Fang. Am the ambassador from the island state."

"Oh, the one that appeared all a sudden."

"Yes, even though Lady Hyun Jae was born in Korea as well as her family. They have protected my homeland forever. Now Lady Hyun Jae's father has been corrupted for some reason. I need Lady Hyun Jae back. She told me that you are her prized student."

"I am her student. But I didn't know I was that prized."

Lady Shu Fang smiled. "You are a clever girl I can tell. But Lady Hyun Jae seems to be off lately."

"I can tell. She's been off, still emotionless as ever, but she seems to be changed."

"The king, my king, is acting odd too. Not like Lady Hyun Jae, but different. I'm afraid he has become greedy like Lady Hyun Jae's father. Greed."

"If you want to know where Hyun Jae is, I haven't seen her."

"I want to see you. You see, if Lady Hyun Jae can't do her job, it is up to you to do it."

"She can't die. She is very strong, nothing as weak as greed or anything can bring her down."

Lady Shu Fang smiled. "I wish that would happen."

The limo stopped. Lady Shu Fang had a thoughtful look to her. Her face was kind and gentle. Like Storm's.

"You are at your home now. I wish to speak with you soon. I want to know how your training going is."

"I let you know."

Poppy open the door and got out. The X-men were surprise to see her get out. Kevin was there smiling. Poppy just brush it off. Lady Shu Fang's limo left. Kevin walks up to her and places his arm around her neck.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked.

"That was Lady Shu Fang. She very nice, she has offered me a job." Well that was starching the truth a bit.

"I'm happy for you, Lady Shu Fang is a very important lady where she is from. Or so I've been told by my dad."

"By the way, why are you doing here?"

"To ask you out on the date," he told her.

Sophia and Kim slam onto poor Poppy. Kevin was surprised.

"She would be glad to go on a date with you," Sophia said.

"Yes, Poppy-cat would love to go."

"Fine, I have reserve us a seat on a five star restaurant, know as Masa. Dress nicely."

He went off to go home.

"Come Poppy, you need to get ready for your date."

**A/N**: Please R&R. I need your input on how the date should go. Okay.


	9. Memories are like silent films

Chapter nine: Memories are like silent films.

'Memories are like swords, both can cut deep' – ME!

**A/N Read my friend's, KrisSk8girl, story 'Get these teen hearts beating faster'. This is your only chance to choice what Poppy's Bankai would look like, it's powers and it's effects. Let you know, that Bankai would have a big effect or a few effects and new attacks. Bankai doesn't share any attacks as Shikai. Nor the same form. If you still confuse just go to wiki and look up Bleach, the manga. I know you guys are reading this story. I have lots of hits on this story. Now get your lazy behind and review.**

Poppy wore a nice black cocktail dress. Sophia gladly gave it too her. Rosa did her hair a nice bun and did her makeup. For a girl who doesn't do either of those things, she did a great job. A butler came to get her, luckily no one was home to see her. Her friends saw her leave.

Once the door closed, they froze. A minute has passed. Jay and Rosa wonder why they are doing. Before they said anything, Kim and Sophia both looked at each other. They smiled and nodded and head to Poppy's room.

"Why are we going to Poppy's room?" Jay asked.

"I hid my yaoi manga under her bed." Sophia said with a proud smile on her face. "Besides, she would call us if there's any trouble. Rosa, you must give her zanpakutō. Her kido is not good enough for a full length battle yet."

Kevin wore a nice suit. He smiled at Poppy. She felt nervous but she only shown a calm face. The dinner was great. She enjoyed the meal. Kevin was pleased. More then pleased. He knew that he didn't love her but his father wanted him to date a mutant. Poppy caught his eye. But somehow he have some affection towards her. Not to boyfriend/girlfriend. But not friends either. Not even brother-sister affection. Like, he wanted her to be there. She was there so he can have something to look up to, like a hero.

"How long have you been a...?"

"Almost two months. I've learn how to control most of it."

They were still at their table waiting for dessert.

"How is it like?"

"Odd. At times I forget that I have it. When I do something with it, I don't seem to notice. In fact I don't remember what it felt like without them."

"You don't."

She places her elbow on the table while her head rest on her hand. She looks out the window. Her face looks dreamy, as if trying to remember what was it like without powers.

"No, I don't. It seem strange even scary that I don't remember. Somehow I feel fulfilled to have mine."

Their dessert finally came. The meal came to the close. Kevin paid up and left a good tip. Kevin led her outside to the 'fresh' night air. They walk for a while. Now they were a few blocks from the restaurant.

"Can you show me your full gifts?"

"Not here," she blushed lightly. She didn't know why. Kevin chuckled. "My powers are better shown at the mansion."

"Will you ever show me?"

"Soon."

"It's not SOON enough!" he joked.

A person was ahead of them. He was a big man, not like that juggernaut of a man. He seemed to be less of him. She didn't like this but she didn't send a SOS to her friends. Poppy knew that he was a mutant right away.

"What's wrong?"

"A mutant."

"A friend?"

"No, but you will see my power."

The street was well lit, but not a lot of people. Since it is a Sunday night, not a lot of people would be out. Since Kevin was put in college early and he takes classes on Tuesday and Thursday. Poppy wished that she had her zanpakutō.

"Who are you?" she asked. She felt sick and her legs felt like rubber.

"I'm Colossus."

He turns his skin into metal. She curse under her breathe. Poppy might beat him. She step forward, Kevin put his body against a nearby wall. Poppy was ready, she used half of her pressure, the sidewalk seem to disintegrate beneath her. Colossus seem to weak but he ran towards her. She flash step behind him. He looked surprised.

"Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat. Bakudou #9 Conquer"

Colossus was surrounded by red light. He can't move. What did this girl do? He tried to break it, but it doesn't work.

"You can't break a Bakudou, it is a binding spell. Only I can remove it."

"Well mate, you've took mine teammate down. I would be happy to take him." A red head smirked. Poppy just smiled back. The red head didn't understand.

She flash step behind him. "Bakudou # 1: Obstruction."

The red head's hands were tied behind his back. She just started using the Japanese version, but kept the name of the spell in English. She hasn't gotten the name of the spells down in Japanese yet. She took Kevin's hand and flash step a few blocks away. She had lifted the two kidous. The energy was drained from her.

"That's your power?!" he thought it was cool.

"There are others like those two. I need to get my zanpakutō, I'm not that great in kidou."

"What?"

"Kido is what I used against those two. My zanpakutō would be a great help."

"What is you're...?"

"My sword, it is part of my power."

'Sweet.'

She sent a SOS to her friends. In a couple of minutes Rosa appeared. Once she got there, a red-black eyed mutant appeared. But he walked up slowly and with a big grin on his face. Poppy cursed under her breathe.

She change, with the help of Rosa covering her, dress in her uniform. Her zanpakutō was with her. She can fight against him. A card is what she saw. It was charged with kinetic energy. Rosa tried to knock him down. She failed.

The mutant throws his card at her. She shunpo, flash step, behind him, her sword went through him. She hit where no internal origins would be damage. She didn't want to use her Shikai on him. She knew that he won't live if she did. Moreover she didn't have the energy to do so.

"You're slow, even when falling."

She garbed Kevin again and flash step. Rosa followed the best she can. The cocktail dress was in a pouch that she carried. Rosa spotted Poppy, she was getting tired. Rosa was worried about her. The others should be here soon.

"Poppy, go to the park that we go to."

"Okay."

She went to the park. The others were waiting. Kevin was amazed about them. Kim and Sophia nod at Poppy. Jay seems to be scared.

Flashback

Jay just moved into the new house. She was a shy girl who didn't want to do anything but to hold her mother's dress. There she first met Kim. She was riding her bike just for the heck of it. Really to see the new neighbors, Jay was amazed to see the black haired girl. She was a tomboy; Jay was for sure about it.

Kim walks her bike up to Jay and her mother.

"Hey, my name is Kim. You're my new neighbor. What's your name?"

"Go ahead," Jay's mother smiled.

"My name is Ahava."

Kim tired to pronounce Jay's name. But couldn't.

"You may call her Jay." Her mother told Kim

"Come Jay, come over to my house."

Jay looked up to her mother. She nods to her. Jay followed Kim to her house. It was like her new one, but different. Ever since then they were best friends.

End of Flashback

Kim always protected her from bullies. Jay felt ashamed that she couldn't help her best friend in anyway, even if Hyun Jae did trained her how to use her offensive attack better.

Colossus came towards them. Kim created a bow and arrow of pure energy. She pulled back and fired. He seems to not be effected by her arrow. Another problem, a beast man appeared. Rosa went up and flew above him, dive bombing him. A red head appeared, he seem piss. Flames come from his hands. Poppy took him. Kim tried her arrow again.

"Your powers won't work on him!" Sophia cried. "Poppy, change places with Kim."

Poppy was too far away to hear. Rosa had pushed the beast man to the ground. She tried to push Colossus to the ground. But in stand he punches her in the head. She was knock out.

"Rosa!" Jay ran to her.

The first time Jay meet Rosa was a few years ago. Her father got a job in America for ten years before he can come back. It was an exchange program. In hopes to learn more from each sister company, Rosa was always kind to Jay. Like Kim, she felt that Rosa was her sister. All her friends were like sisters. Jay's eyes filled with tears. Rosa was in bad shaped. Jay touch her head and focus. Her brain was injured but her powers could heal that. It took only awhile.

"Thank you Jay," Rosa took to the air.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Jay looked at Kim. Like in slow motion, she saw Kim fall to the ground. She was badly injured. Jay rushed to her. Catching Kim before she hit the ground before the metal man could do the fetal blow, Jay erected a shield.

"Jay."

Tears spill from her eyes. "You always protect me. Now I protect you."

Jay knew that the metal man would survive her attacks. Colossus looked confused for a moment. He hit the shield again. Now he was pushed by something.

"You'd pick the wrong girl to fight!"

Colossus looked at the young girl. Each hit he gave her, he was pushed back. She focus all her thought into it. Red blood stained the silver metal. She then turn to the beast man. Rosa was having some trouble. Since Colossus wasn't much of a threat now she can put all her energy in this one.

The beast man was like Logan. She can use her full offensive attack. She focus again. Her powers were like Poppy's. The attack, shield and healing are effected by how much she felt. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Then a red light, in a shape of a pool, skewed through him. Poppy did the final attack on Flame boy.

"We should go home." Kevin told them. "Won't Xavier be mad at you guys."

"Yeah," Sophia said. "But we can tell him that Jay finally used her offensive attack on two people."

They split. Kevin found the limo, with the help from Poppy. Both got in the limo. When they were passing by her friends, he invited them to ride with them. They agreed.

Jay remembers how she was introducing to Poppy, Hyun Jae and later Sophia. Poppy was a bit hyper then she is now. If Captain Jack Sparrow and a sane person had a child, Poppy would bet that child. Now Poppy had settled down some. Hyun Jae was cold and as emotionless as she is now. Sophia was not nice to her at first but once Sophia was betrayed by Kelly, she became their last and final friend. Even though Kim and Sophia jokes a lot, Kim still prefer to be with Jay.

They even switch rooms. Sophia is a roommate to Rosa and Kim now shares with Jay. She said that they should be together to the end. Jay was happy about it. Once in awhile they would all go to Poppy's room for a sleepover. Kim would make up the craziest stories. Kim and Poppy would mock soap operas. At the end, all of them were apart of it. They would end up laughing so loud that Xavier made them go to their respected rooms.

Jay smiled. Even before they came to the mansion, they would do that at each other homes. The parents were not too happy about. The only house she didn't go to was Hyun Jae's. Of course, she isn't the owners' child. She couldn't make out what they said or had done. But she knew that they did those things.

Went they came home around two in the morning, Xavier was waiting for them. He held a meeting with them at his office.

"So where have you guys gone?"

"Well," Kim began. "Poppy went on a date with a hot guy." She put emphases on hot. "Then she fought the Russian metal man. Oh did he give you his name?"

"Yes Colossus."

"So she fought him and Flame boy. She escaped with the hot guy and sends us a SOS. So went came to her rescue. After the whole fight, we went out to get some soda and drank so much that I have to pee."

Hyun Jae waltz in. "Your friend Magnus visited me."

"I was wonder why his team attacked Poppy."

"He wanted to know about her. He must of learn about her through a spy. There is no way he should know about her."

"All the mutants here wouldn't do that." he said in their defense.

"I doubt it. Something isn't right here. I know it."

She walks off. "Come Poppy, it's time."

"It haven't been a week yet."

"You visited with Lady Shu Fang right?"

"Yes."

"That was your surprise. Now come."

Poppy followed. Bankai would be hard to achieve. Somehow Hyun Jae believed in her. She remembers the first day she meet her.

Flashback

Poppy was climbing a tree. She spotted a silver haired girl walking up. She thought that she was older then her, about in her late teens early twenties. She was six foot and Asian. She came from the house where two Koreans lived. She must be blood related.

"You must be Poppy," she said coldly.

"Aye, who are you?"

"Mine name is Hyun Jae."

"Where do you come from?"

"My parents live in that house." Hyun Jae pointed to the Koreans' house.

"I never saw you before."

"I was at a boarding school for most of my life."

"Oh."

"Come down."

She did.

End Flashback

Poppy never understood why she follows Hyun Jae. Something about her made her want to follow. Was it her sheer height? Or was it that she had silver hair and eyes. She may never know the true reason whyshe follows. Someday she would.


	10. Time is like a spliter on the wall

Chapter ten: Time is a splinter on the wall

'We fear time and time fears the Pyramids.'- unknown

**A/N If you are confuse, when I say zanpakutō** **as if it's a living being, it is. In a sense. Just look it up. Okay. There is some curse words if you think it is. It is between Kim and Marguerite. If you don't like the word for a man's member then skip ahead.**

Hyun Jae looks at Poppy and the avatar Tsukihana. They were doing what he has chosen to do. Each zanpakutō would choose how they battle, either finding the swords true form, fighting each other or what the zanpakutō chooses. The owner, like Poppy, must win and make the zanpakutō summit, so they can learn how to use Bankai.

Back at the mansion, Kim is practicing. That fight scared her. She didn't tell anyone; people would tease her if they knew. Sophia just watches her. Kim's finger tips were bleeding. She had fired too many arrows. Jay walks out to see her friend firing arrows. Ten minutes later, Kim fall to her knees. Jay and Sophia ran up to her.

"Kim," Sophia told her. "You know when you reach your limit but why?"

"I want to get strong like Poppy. She must have a hard time with her battle."

Jay picks up Kim's hand, she touches them and they heal. "You should stop this. You've been doing this for three days now."

"I've gotten strong since then. I want to try something." Kim stands up, forming a bow and two arrows. It was taking a lot out of her. She pulls back and fires. They didn't hit anything. Her finger tips bleed again.

Jay healed them again.

"You've got a lot of moxie but still." Sophia said. "we worried about you."

"If you guys are worried about me then where's Rosa?"

"She's out flying. She is trying out some new aerial tricks as of now."

"It seems that we are all training." Kim smiled. She, like the rest of them, wonders what Poppy's Bankai would look like.

Jay stood up and focuses on a dead tree limb. It was cut in half. Sophia got an idea. She picks up Kim and walk off a bit with her in toe. Sophia place Kim and walks half way between her two friends. She was off a bit.

"I got an idea. You two should use each others power against each other."

"Are you crazy Sof?!"

"No not really. I want to know about something."

"Like what?" Kim places her fist on her hips.

"I want to know if Jay can use her offensive attack on yours."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I don't know but since Kim's and Marguerite's are quite similar. If your offensive attack has some effect on Kim's then you can beat Marguerite."

"Worth a shot," Kim smiled. She took her stance and created a bow and arrow.

Jay was afraid and almost put up a shield.

"Not yet Jay, your shield is strong enough."

Jay was still scared out of her wit. Kim fires the arrow, Jay made it exploded. It happen so quick, Jay didn't even need to think about it.

"Good job Jay!" Sophia said. "Let's do this again."

They did it in the side yard for at least ten times when Xavier came out with Ororo. They saw Kim and Jay training. Kim's arrows never stop and Jay stops them with her offensive attack. One arrow Jay didn't stop, with a split second she raised her shield. The arrow disappeared. Kim drops both arms. Her firing hand, it's fingers bleed again. Jay lowered her shield.

"I guess that's that." Sophia smiled. "Good job Jay."

"Yes very good job." Xavier said. "Your offensive attack has improved."

"All thanks to Hyun Jae."

"By the way have you seen either Hyun Jae or Poppy today?"

"No. Poppy is still Bankai training and Hyun Jae is overseeing the training." Sophia said.

"How long does it to reach this 'Bankai'?" Ororo asked.

"It depends on Poppy. Days, weeks, months even years, reaching Bankai is no small feat. It takes someone with mass amount of power to reach." Kim responds.

"Tell us when she has reach it," Xavier smiled. Both adults left.

"How would we know she has reach..." Jay was cut off by Sophia.

"I will sense her."

Marguerite and her friends walk around in the mansion and into her room. She was piss at Poppy and her friends. They have Hyun Jae to teach them. Even though they still train with the team, they still train under Hyun Jae. She wanted to train under her.

"What's wrong Marguerite?" Dove asked.

"It's those new kids. They seem so aloof. They should only train with us and not with that Asian." That was part of it. "Mostly with that tow-head Poppy, she thinks she's so powerful."

"Don't worry Marguerite, she isn't that powerful." her other friend Duchess said.

"No she isn't without that sword of hers," Marguerite had a devilish smile on her face. She looks out the window, to see Poppy's friends practicing.

"What are you thinking?" Duchess asked.

"To take Poppy's sword of course, I want to learn to control it."

"If Professor founds out what we did then we are..."

"He won't." Duchess told Dove. "He would never learn."

"Hyun Jae would." Marguerite said. "She is not a blind as some of our 'teammates'"

Duchess and Dove look at their leader. Marguerite turns to them. She still has that smile.

"We are going to show who we are." she said. "When Poppy comes back, we shall give her a welcome back party and steal her sword."

Little did they know that Jamie heard all of this? He ran to one of Poppy's friends to tell the news. Marguerite and her two clones walk to the Danger Room, their excuse, to have extra training.

"So you heard that from Marguerite?" Sophia asked. She sat on top of a rock, cross legged, her elbows on her knees and her hands together in a thoughtful poster.

"Yes."

"Can we trust this one?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we can. If he lies then you can kill him."

Kim smiled while Jamie's face went white.

"Go now, this didn't happen." Sophia told Jamie. He ran for his life. He didn't want to stay. Besides he liked Poppy, if Marguerite doesn't do what she had plan, then Poppy might save him.

What Jamie had told them bothers Sophia. Dove's power is to morph her forearms into sickles. Duchess' power is to bring nightmares to life. Though they are beautiful, Dove's long white straight hair, blue eyes and smooth pale skin. And Duchess long black hair, black eyes and smooth honey color skin. They follow Marguerite faithfully like they do to Hyun Jae. Unlike Hyun Jae, Marguerite isn't as powerful nor as wise.

Lunch was called. Marguerite wore a baby blue halter top and hip hugger jeans. She looks like a slut. Dove wore a cannery yellow spaghetti strap shirt and the same style as jeans as Marguerite. Duchess, a pink baby tee and low riders, they all wore platform shoes that match.

'Preps' Sophia thought.

'Sluts' Kim thought.

'Whores' Rosa thought. 'They're going to hell.'

"Where are your dear friends, Pop and Hung? Or something likes that?" Marguerite teased.

"I can't hear you, take out that dick from your mouth," Kim coldly said.

Marguerite's jaw dropped. Her friends gasped. Thank goodness none of the adults, or Jean or Scott were there. Many of the students giggled. Kim had said something that they have wanted to say for a long time. They settle down before Xavier and the rest of the adults and Jean and Scott came in.

"Professor, Kim just called me a slut!"

"Is this true?"

"i'm sorry but I have ADD and...Hey what's that?" Kim looked at her fork.

Xavier didn't even ask the rest of the students, knowing all to well that they would not answer him. He told them to eat up. Sophia, Kim, Jay and Rosa all saved something for Poppy. She must be hungry. When they all left, they put it in a paper stack.

"Okay Rosa, take this to Poppyseed." Jay told her. Rosa took to the air flying to the cave she is unaware that Angel is following her.

Getting to the cave she touches down, going into the cave would be fetal. She took a big breathe and begin to walk towards the entrance. Hyun Jae stops her.

"Give me the food and I will give it to Poppy."

"How is she?"

"She is doing fine, she's almost at Bankai. Give her five more days."

"Okay, just don't kill her." Rosa knew that Hyun Jae wouldn't let her in to see the training. Thus she hands over the food, and then takes off. Angel couldn't believe it, Rosa didn't enter. He better not enter as well.

'Five days,' she thought. 'Five days to reach Bankai. It has been almost a month since she started. Time has really went by. Where did it go?'

Reaching to the mansion, she was greeted by her friends. Rosa shake her head. It was no good. Hyun Jae wouldn't let her in.

"Why wouldn't Hyun Jae let you see her? It has been almost a month since we last seen our dear Poppy-cat," Kim said.

"Maybe it's the pressure?" Sophia said. "Her pressure would be increase a lot since we last seen her."

"True," Kim replied.

"I've been able to sense her more and more. Her power is increasing, but at what cost?"

They ponder for awhile. Xavier came out with a smile.

"Am glad I get to you first."

"Poppy is almost done with her Bankai training."

"She is, is she?"

"Yes," Sophia said. "Her pressure has increase more then double."

"You can tell?"

"Yes."

"I can smell it for some odd reason," Jay shyly said.

"Really?" They all asked in unison

"Yeah, it's kind of weird like that." Jay rubs the back of her head.

"Your parents want you guys to come home."

Rosa looks sad.

"Your mother wants to speak with you about your gifts."

Sophia knew something was wrong. Before they came to the mansion, Rosa's mother had tried to get her killed. While they were leaving, her mother had disowned her.

"I don't believe it," Sophia said. "Rosa's mother had tried and failed to have her killed even disowning her. My parents don't want me back and Kim's don't care. Jay's want her to stay until she is strong enough. Besides, they would've contact us directly."

Xavier gave a stern look at Sophia. He knew that what she said was true. But he knew it was their parents who contacted him.

"As you wish," he knew he can't win so he back down.

Something is wrong, dead wrong. Marguerite had picked this up. She smiled evilly. She walks off to the cave. She had asked Angel where the cave was. Now she is going to defeat Hyun Jae. Poor little Poppy would be to sad and weak to defend her precious teacher. As she reach the cave she met a long silver haired man, Hyun Jae's brother. He gave a wicked smiled

"You seek my sister."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"My kind of woman. I know she is in the cave, but I cannot enter."

"How come? Your big sister had block your path?"

She felt a huge amount of pressure, it was like Poppy's but different. "She is my younger sister, I'm here to kill her."

"Same here," she gasped. He let up the pressure. The smile stayed on his face.

He garbs her and took off. He must speak to this woman. She might be able to defeat his sister maybe not. If she can't so be it. It's none of his concern.

Back at the mansion Dove and Duchess was looking for their leader. So far, they've been put up an act that they are faithful X-men. But really, they don't believe in the same future.

"Your slut leader is out," Kim calmly.

"Do you know where she went?" Dove asked.

"Maybe getting laid. I don't care." Kim replied.

"She is a virgin," Duchess took Marguerite's defensive.

"Sure, like Santa Clause, Easter Bunny and Tooth fairy are real."

Dove hold back Duchess, she pulled Duchess to Marguerite's room. Kim just smiled as she reads the newspaper.

'Five days to Bankai. She would be able to beat most mutants. Her inner hollow would be a nag and would be there forever. Is it wise to make her into a vizard? I hope we made the right decision to make her into one.'

"A penny for your thoughts." a voice rang behind her.

"Hey Beast."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Poppy."

"I heard that she is about to reach Bankai."

"Yes, when she does reach it, how would it affect her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her powers would increase for sure. But Bankai takes a lot of energy. She won't be able to hold it for long periods of time."

"Even when she does reach it, she would be weakening."

"Bankai should be a last resort. I hope her kidou has improved."

"I would like to see her Bankai in action."

"Ditto, let's hope we are not being attack" she joked.

"Me too."

Beast left. He thought about it. Poppy has made the most improvements. Though her darker side, or Inner Hollow her friends call it, would most likely tried to take over. Does her friends fear this inner hollow? He always wonders why they called it, her inner hollow. He went to his computer and typed in 'Bleach anime'. He read on the attacks, special abilities and the races. He learn that Poppy was now a vizard not a Shinigami. She has won against her inner hollow, so say her friends. But how much time would it take that inner hollow to fight back. He begins to worry about Poppy even more.

Marguerite came back home. Kim called her a whore. Marguerite called her a tomboy. She wasn't in the mood for name calling. Marguerite just made plans with the devil. It was in her favor greatly. Smiling all the way back to her room, she told her friends. They were all happy.

"I don't like this Kim," Sophia said.

"Me neither. I hope Hyun Jae knows what she is doing."

"What happen?"

"Hmph?"

"Everything has change. Things change. I know I've change, but am still the same."

"I feel that too. I hope Hyun Jae can explain all soon. I fear that we won't have time."

"Yes, time isn't on our side."

"You shouldn't worry about anything; the X-men would have our backs? I hope."

**TBC**


	11. Visual Kei

Chapter eleven: The power of visual kei

'New things scare us but that fear render us.' ME!

**An alert is much betters then a review. Thanks ZK for adding my story to your alerts. This is filler chapter. Read if you want. Well the last part is important.**

Poppy's Bankai training is finish. She was happy. She can do Bankai. Now she must learn how to control it. It hasn't been five days as Hyun Jae had promise but she could use the extra time to train. Hyun Jae watches Poppy train with her Bankai.

At the mansion, Sophia felt Poppy clearer then before. She can tell she had reach Bankai. Logan was next to her when she gasped.

"What is it?"

"Poppy."

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, I can clearly sense her now."

"Is she coming back now?"

"No she is practicing with Bankai."

Kim was practicing with her powers as well. She can fire two with a second of each other. She is aiming at ten within second of each other. The rapid fire makes her fingers bleed. Now her bow begins to get a physical form. Sophia walks next to her.

"Your power is getting stronger. Is it? Don't worry; your bow will take on a physical form. But it will only appear if you will it."

"How's Poppy-cat?"

"She is practicing with Bankai. It has taken a lot out of her."

"I see."

"I don't know what her Bankai will look like. I can't even sense it."

"How do you know that she active Bankai?" she fires another arrow.

"I sense her more clearly."

"Oh."

"How are Jay and Rosa coming along?"

"Jay has reached her limit. She might become stronger but it's up to her. Rosa is getting stronger each day. Sadly she doesn't have any attacks like the rest of you."

"She doesn't need one. She is useful enough. Besides she can scare off a lot of our enemies just by dive bombing them." Kim teased.

"True. Her aerial tricks are improving. She can fly through hoops of fire now."

"That's cool."

"Have you ever wondered what Poppy's Bankai would look like?"

"Yes," she makes her bow disappeared. "Everyday I wonder. I thought it would be cool. But then her Inner Hollow would be a problem."

"I share that same worry. Even though she beat it, doesn't mean it won't resurface."

Kim closed her eyes then looked at Sophia. "What would happen if she let us borrow some of her power, like the..."

"Somehow she can't do that yet."

"That's odd, I thought she could."

"Get your head out of the clouds," Sophia laughs with Kim.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Jean asked.

"Oh something you wouldn't get."

"I bet I can."

"No, you can't." Sophia sternly said. "It's anime stuff. You guys who don't watch that kind of stuff wouldn't get it."

"Hmph." Jean places her hands on her hips. "Maybe you should open up to new different people."

"Nah we fine with our insane group." Kim responds.

Jean walks off. Both of them laugh. Poor Jean, she would never learn the joys of anime and manga.

"Two more days till Poppy comes home!" Jay said, she smack into Kim

"Hey Jay," Sophia said. "Still a klutz I see."

True Jay has always been a klutz. Despite being smart, at times she appears below normal. She would day dream with her mouth open, trip over things, bump into things and spill some drinks. Moreover, she isn't streetwise or good with technology. She can't even use a cell.

"I'm sorry Kim," Jay was trying to make an excuse. "I was trying not to get in the way...I didn't get hurt, really."

"It's okay Jay."

"So two days," Rosa lands perfectly.

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see her Bankai!" Jay said.

"Me too," Rosa responds. "Do you know what it looks like Sofia?" Sofia is the Spanish version of Sophia.

"No I don't."

"You don't know what it looks like," Jay said in a surprise tone.

"No. I can't mentally picture it nor can I explain it."

"So draw it."

"If I don't know what it looks like, Jay, then how can I draw it?"

"Don't know."

In Kim, Sophia and Rosa mentally picture them falling anime style.

"Poppy will come home very soon." Kim told Jay.

"Okay."

They talk about what Bankai Poppy would have. How many effects would it have or what kind of effects, they can't wait to see it.

Two days seem to drag on forever. Each friend took turns being look out. It was Jay's turn to be look out. She was couldn't wait any more. The wait was too much. How can the others take this? She was waiting on the porch just looking towards the cave.

"Who are you waiting?" a familiar voice rang.

She turns around to see Poppy. Clean, hair was in a neat ponytail. Her shinigami clothes were neat and well off. The color of her face was quite pale.

"Your back!" Jay jumped hug her friend. "You're alive."

People came out to see what the loud thud was. Jay was hugging Poppy too tightly. Poppy tapped at Jay's arm and she looked down at her friend.

"Air." she said breathlessly.

"Oh sorry Poppy." she lets go.

"Your home Poppy-cat," Kim rushes to her helping her up to her own feet.

"It's good to be back."

"Your Bankai, I want to see it." Sophia hugged Poppy.

"What kind of greeting is that?"

"Don't know."

"Was Bankai training hard?" asked Rosa.

Poppy hugged Rosa. "Yes very much so, but I reach it."

"Your kido has improved as well." Sophia said. "It's stronger then you left."

"It wasn't easy to get to that level." Poppy rubs the back of her head.

"Good, you can show us at practice." Jean said. "Only thing we've heard is about your Bankai."

"Bankai isn't easy. It takes a lot of energy. The amount of calories I would lose would be too much. Kinda like eating ten cheesecakes and then losing it all at once."

"That's why she must eat a lot. That's why you barely see a fat shinigami who has reach Bankai." Kim joked.

"I can't reach it now, since I'm too weak to even reach Shikai."

They all walk in. She walks into the kitchen to see what's to eat. Seeing cheesecakes, it was half eaten, she ate the rest. It filled her. She wasn't worry by gaining any weight. She knows that some flash steps would do the trick.

Bankai doesn't really burn calories that fast. But it was the only excuse she has to put it off. She was too weak to do Shikai. Really Bankai drains the person of energy not calories. It does burn it, but not as fast. Maybe burns the calories of two slices of cheesecake in an hour. Most battles with Bankai won't last as long. Only with an equal opponent would it last long.

"So, when are you going to, like, show us you're Bankai."

"When time shows it self," Poppy told with a smile to Kitty. It was the best answer she had.

"Like, when?"

"Not now." Poppy walks off. Kitty huff and goes to her room, Poppy shunpo to her room. It was good to be back in a bed. She hasn't slept much during Bankai training. She sighed.

"Guess what?" Kim jumps on her bed. So did Sophia, Jay and Rosa did the same.

"What?"

"No guess."

"Marguerite's boy toy broke up with her and she's crying like a baby."

"No, but that's good," Sophia likes the idea.

"Xavier is letting the students have a talent show." Kim told her.

"Oh really?" Poppy sits up.

"Yeah I was thinking either doing Ayabie's 'Japanese Caramel Town' or do that one with Hatsune Miku, Yowane Haku and the others."

"I think both. Xavier did say we can do two and no more." Sophia said. "I wanted to do Psycho Le Cemu 'Prism'. He also say we can do three if not a lot of people signed up."

"Yeah, we signed up, all five us, to do some visual kei. Hopefully not a lot of people sign up."

"Yeah it would be cool to do all three."

"Think of the makeup and costume change." Poppy reminded them.

"Don't worry; the performances would be given time slots. Each of them would give us time to change."

When they look up the sign up sheet, only Kurt, Rouge, Scott, and a few others sign up. Not a lot to make it a show. Since Kurt had ask to MC, that also makes it where they can perform both visual kei songs and the one thing with vocaloid.

"No powers." Poppy said.

"No powers," Kim agreed.

"This should be fun."

They rehearse the three songs. They all agreed on certain things. Poppy would play drums in 'Prism'. Well they are going to tape over her playing drums then make her do the dance moves. Kim would sing both songs, but play the drums in 'Japanese Caramel Town', while Poppy sings the song. Sophia and Jay would both play guitars and Rosa would play the bass. When they do the Psycho Le Cemu song, Kim would be Daishi, Sophia would be Lida, Poppy would be Yura-sama, Rosa would be seek and Jay would be Aya.

"Why am I always Daishi?" Kim asked.

"Your the same height as Daishi." Sophia reminded Kim.

"Oh yeah."

It was the night of the talent show. They song 'Prism' was up first. They all wear wigs, but Poppy is Yura-sama was a tow-head, like her. Well, Sophia did dye her hair orange. They wore the same costumes like the music video. Poor Rosa and all that red makeup, it must be bad for her. Poppy wished that they did 'Yume Kazaguruma.' But they won't be doing it.

After their song end, they went back stage to do 'Japanese caramel town'. They were mid way to the stage when Kurt broke the news.

"I've just got news that you can't do that vocaliod thing."

"We can always do 'Yume Kazaguruma'." Poppy said. She looks like Aoi, the lead singer.

"I think we can do that."

Kurt bmpf to the stage to introduce them again, the walked out on the stage, Poppy was nervous but she didn't show it. They open it up like the music video. Poppy sang like the lead singer. Hitting all the high notes. It was going fine. Marguerite seems to be jealous towards Poppy. They all look like the band members. They all seem to enjoy themselves on stage. After the song, they have to get ready for the next song. They weren't prepared. Thank goodness for Poppy's flash step. She was able to get the right costumes. Sophia and Jay's took the longest. But they were ready.

When they called up again, they preform like no other. Since they were last to preform anyway. Kim was singing again. Sophia was ready for her rap part. Lucky they did tape over some parts. They treat it like the real music video. A bowl of rose petals were there for Sophia. This is her time to shine.

"So this guy who said no way. Yeah that's right (no way) but we said 'We take you...high, high, higher. But I guess he was just that stupid because he kept saying 'Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" as Sophia said Get up she appeared to be smiling. She sang it in Japanese.

The show was over, they stayed on stage, with Kurt. He looked at Kim for music. They sang 'Love is Dead' from Psycho Le Cemu. But they did it as background music. It took Kurt awhile to the thank yous and some stayed while others left. They cheered for the base solo. The others who'd watch, thought it was cool how they did it. They were asking for another song. Kim looks to the others and mouth 'Ai no Uta' Even when they were finish with the song they wanted one more song.

They huddle together, putting ideas on the floor. They decided on a Malice Mizer song 'Heat wave' with Gackt. Poppy must sing for Gackt. If they want more then they would do 'Roman Hikou' a Capella. All of them took their spots and did it. Poppy was okay doing a song as a guy. She thinks it funny that Jay who plays both Mana and Aya, who are both guys are the girls in the band. Jay is a girl but she must portray a guy who is portraying as a girl.

Half left while the other half demanding one more song. It was the new mutants who wanted it.

"Okay we are doing this a Capella of Roman Hikou." Kim said. "It is from Psycho le Cemu's USA tour. It is our last song of today."

Each of the friends took their spots. Poor Rosa, she can't get that low but she tried so hard. Somehow it worked. The new mutants won't know any better. Once they finish, they went to their own rooms, removing makeup and costumes. Poppy listens to 'Ai no Uta' and then 'Gekiai Marry Go round.'

Hyun Jae appeared beside Poppy.

"You did a good job." after 'Gekiai Marry Go Round' she switch it too 'Family Affair'. "Am amaze that this is on your Zen Poppy."

"I like the song."

"Watch your step. You will do Bankai sooner then you think." Hyun Jae warn her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know when the time comes." Hyun Jae left in a blink of an eye.

Poppy was now worried. She has to use Bankai. Deep down she knew she would use it sooner or later. But she hoped she would never use it. Now it's not to worry about when she is going to use Bankai. Who is she going to use it against? She turns off her Zen and went to bed. Sleep took a long time, but she got there.

Hyun Jae was outside her window. Like the first night Poppy gain her powers, she watch her sleep.

"You've come far, my Vizard. You are no longer the amazing Shinigami but soon you will become the great Vizard. I hope you fill my shoes. You must. The weight of winning would be on your shoulders."

Hyun Jae disappeared again. She went to the cave; she is almost finishing with the cloth. It is made from her own hair. This would help Poppy, greatly. She needs this.


	12. Bankai! Final Release!

Chapter Twelve: Bankai! Final release!

'If I were rain, that joins the sky and earth, that otherwise never touch, could I join two hearts as well?' Orihime from Bleach

Poppy was listening to some music when her friends come in. Kim jumped on her bed while the others find good seats. Well Sophia picked up Tsukihana. She seems to be prefixed on it. How could such sword pack so much?

"So, you finally reach Bankai?" Sophia asked

"Yes, it wasn't easy. I finally reached it. Even my kido has improved."

"That's good. Somehow if you can't reach Bankai, you can always use kido," Jay said.

Poppy sighed. "My Bankai is deadly. I learn all I can from him and then some."

"Is it big like Renji's?" Kim asked.

"Kind of, it isn't a snake if you must know."

Her friends talked about how much they want to see the final stage. They were pump up about it. Even if it means to fight the enemy, they want to see it.

"Don't worry; I would use Bankai, only if it means to save your guys' butts."

"Good," Sophia said. "All we need to do is get our butts in danger."

Sophia smiled, the others laugh. How she said it was like they should really do it. Get in danger so Poppy would use Bankai.

"So the Pop reach that thing you guys always talk about?" Marguerite smirked. She waltz right in with her two clones without permission. "Your sword can't even beat me."

"You will eat those words." Hyun Jae appeared. Like all the others, Marguerite is deathly afraid of her. "You can't even beat Shikai. How could you beat Bankai?"

"Because I can," Marguerite took her stand.

"Let's see." Hyun Jae stare her down. "Without Tsukihana, Poppy can only use kidou and flash step."

"Fine, but let's make a wager. If I win, I get that damn sword."

"If Poppy wins you will be her servant." Marguerite shook hands on it. "Why do you want the sword?"

Hyun Jae pulls Marguerite closer. Her hand begins to crush the young mutant's hand. Marguerite begins to cry in pain. This person can kill her.

"Because I want that power."

"You can't even handle yourself, how could you handle such a sword?"

"I will get that sword!" Marguerite looks up. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Then you will die by its blade." Hyun Jae let go. "In ten minutes in the Danger Room. If you fail to show up, then you will be sorry."

Marguerite walks out with her 'friends'. Deep down she is afraid. If what she heard from Poppy, that her kidou has improve. Then she is screwed. What a minute. Why should she be afraid of some stupid power? She is more powerful. Her whip can beat that damn bitch.

Poppy puts on her uniform, it still fits. She isn't worried, she knows she can win just by speed alone. Since she trained with Hyun Jae and Tsukihana, her overall powers improved. She can beat Marguerite.

When they got to the Danger Room Marguerite was waiting. Poppy's friends, but Hyun Jae, brought folding chairs, popcorn and soda. They set to the side so they wouldn't get hurt. Hyun Jae stands next to them. Marguerite's friends just sat down on the floor.

"The rules are this. Poppy can't use Tsukihana, Marguerite can't send in a substituted and no cheating. If you cheat you will lose." Hyun Jae said. "That means the both of you."

Marguerite creates a red whip, Poppy just stand. Marguerite smiled and tries to hit Poppy. Every time, Poppy just flash step to the side, Marguerite got angrier at Poppy. She wasn't fighting, soon she wishes she didn't make that wager with Hyun Jae.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin! Hadou 33 Soukatsui."

A blue fireball hits dead on Marguerite. Her body slammed the wall, Marguerite land on her knees, her mind race a thousand miles per hour. What did she say that made that blue fireball?

'How did I fail? How can she beat me so easy? Just by doing that, I could have attacked her, what stopped me?'

"If you cannot beat Poppy then you cannot have the sword," Hyun Jae said coldly. "I think the wager was unfair. You will not be her servant. I just wanted to see Poppy do a hadou, or a destructive spell. She could go higher then 33. In fact she could use Black Coffin, but that would kill you."

Hyun Jae left. Poppy's friends were happy that she did number 33 very well. Marguerite's friends went up to her. She wasn't badly damage. In fact the spell only hit her on the shoulder.

"I spear your life. This fight shows nothing. Only shows that am more powerful. But it shows a bad reflection on my part. I only fight those who are stronger. For I want to show the world how strong I really am. This shows nothing for it."

Poppy and her friends start to walk out, but she stops short and looked at Marguerite. Her face shows betterment. Her eyes were filled with rage and hate.

"Come back to me in fifty years and fight. If you are able, even then I'll be powerful. Don't try again, unless you want to die."

Poppy walks out with her friends. Marguerite was bitter about her defeat. The battle was too easy for Poppy. All she did was flash step and hadou.

The next day was no better. Poppy felt a powerful aura. She didn't like that feeling. But it wouldn't go away. She went to Hyun Jae.

"I feel it do. It's powerful."

"Sophia can't feel it. So it isn't mutant."

"No it isn't. It is my brother. He has brought an army. Prepare Poppy. We are going to fight for our lives. Get your friends and come out."

Poppy nod, flash stepping to the mansion, Poppy rounded up her friends. They got on their uniforms but Rosa, she doesn't need one. They went to the cave where Hyun Jae was waiting.

"Where's Sophia?" Hyun Jae asked.

"She's out in the town, do you want me to get her?" asked Poppy.

"No, we can do without her." Hyun Jae said.

Her brother shows up. "Well well sis, is that your army. How weak."

"Don't judge, for one can kill with ease." Of course she is referring to Poppy.

"I only come here to fight you. And only you."

They both disappeared. Poppy draws out Tsukihana. Rosa turn into a bird, Kim gets ready and Jay as well.

"Bloom Tsukihana." Tsukihana's blade became thousand plus sliver petals. The first wave of the army showed up. .

The first line went down. Her friends were amaze by the attack. Most of all, that the solders were made out of clay and graveyard soil.

"Cool. No matter how many times I see you do that, it's awesome," Kim stated

"Well, well, well." a new voice rang. They looked to see another one like Hyun Jae and her brother. A sliver haired and eyed boy, he looked rough and very close to nature. "I've heard so much of you Poppy. I will be honor to kill you. March on you fools. We fight here."

The army comes in closer.

"You three, go ahead."

"I don't want to hurt them." Jay said.

"Jay, they're clay, they aren't living. If you don't fight then what about Kim and Rosa, they can't defeat this army on their own. If you don't then they might die." Poppy said. "Use your power. Besides, I don't think they even have souls."

Jay didn't want to but she knows she has to. She nodded and followed Kim. They stop to see Marguerite in their way. On her face was a wicked smile. It wasn't to far from Poppy and the guy. They can even see them.

"Marguerite, what are you doing?" Kim demanded.

"To see the death of Poppy."

She draws a whip and tries to hurt Jay. Poppy got in the way, the whip broke by the several petals.

"You think that your whip is a match to my Shikai," Poppy told her.

The army past them, Kim, Jay and Rosa went after them. Leaving Poppy to fight with Marguerite and the new guy, Marguerite stepped down from the fight before it even began. She knows that she is defeated. Tsukihana reverts back to his sealed stated.

"Let's begin." the new guy said.

He draws out his sword and attacks; every time she counters his attack. Each strike was well match. Poppy knows she can win without using Bankai. In order to win, she must kill. She has her resolve. Her strikes were getting stronger. When she cuts him, it went in deep. For him, he is having a hard time. He can't even land a hit on her.

"Damn you woman! Why can't I cut you?!"

"I cannot be cut, when I protect someone, they are safe, I will not die."

"You will die!"

Swords clashing were echoed throughout the woods to the mansion. The X-men were alarm by the noise of marching feet. They saw Kim, Jay and Rosa fighting the army. They helped out.

"Where's Poppy and Hyun Jae?" Jean asked Kim.

"Poppy's fighting with someone up ahead. Hyun Jae, I have no idea."

Xavier sense something was wrong. He sent a message to Jean. She did sense it.

"Where's Marguerite?"

"She tried to kill Poppy." Kim said

The team was in shock in disbelief. But somehow that was possible. Marguerite would turn on the team. During the mid-swing of the battle she appeared. She didn't kill any of the solders but start attacking the X-men.

"If I can't kill Poppy, then I'll kill one of you!"

"Marguerite! Stop this madness!" Scott yelled.

"Never, now I lead this army. I will get what I want!"

"What do you want?" Jean pleads.

"More power of course." she laughs insanely.

Poppy on the other hand was weaken. She must use her final attack. On the new guy was mostly dead. Poppy kept her resolved to kill. She didn't like it but if her or Tsukihana have any fear then their powers would be not as effective.

Releasing all her reiatsu, her hollow's mask begins to form. She would have greater strength but her energy would drop. Not only that, she can only keep the mask on for twelve seconds. A cero begins to form in front of the mouth. The red/black ball of energy, made from her reiatsu, was release, a direct hit.

"Blossom Tsukihana," Poppy said as the mask disappears. The small petals cut him down, only for the meantime. Yet somehow during the fight with her using Shikai, a petal cut deeply into her right eye. After that she was force to make Tsukihana back to his sealed state; second time today.

She was too weak to do another attack. Now she must relay on her speed only. It only took two seconds from her last attack to finally killing the guy; her resolved helped. Blood drips from her body, she has been cut, but not deeply. She felt Hyun Jae coming; along with her brother, they were still fighting. She flash step to a low branch. She will help Hyun Jae out.

They came close to the cave entrance. Each movement matches each other perfectly. They move quickly and very poetically. Poppy knows she cannot win against Hyun Jae's brother.

The fight was now in front of the cave. Hyun Jae did a fetal mistake. Being cut down in front of Poppy made her scream. The brother looked at her and chuckled.

"Your student is watching. I want her to see you die."

Before he can do the fetal blow, Poppy got in front of Hyun Jae. She went to Shikai and attacked him. The petals cut him but not deeply. The older brother laughed out loud.

"Foolish human do you think you can beat me with that weak of an attack."

"Yes."

"Remember, have your resolve." Hyun Jae whispered loud enough for Poppy to hear.

She knew that if she wants to safe Hyun Jae and to impress her, she must beat her brother. She gained her resolved.

"Any last words?" the man chuckled, loving every moment of this.

"Only two."

"Two. And what are these two words."

"BAN KAI!"

Her friends felt her reiatsu surge. Even Sophia, she felt it. It was very powerful. Sophia thought that it must be Hyun Jae. But when she closes her eyes to sense it better, she learn it was Poppy's reiastu.

**A/N Okay only one or two more chapters to this story. If you want to do the whole Bankai thing, you're too late. I already know what is going to do. So too bad. You should have voice what you want. If you just discovered what a Bankai is and thought of something creative. Sucks to be you. **

**1 reiatsu: (spirit) pressure **


	13. Cut down my enemies

Chapter thirteen: Cut down my enemies.

'We should not shed tears  
That is a surrender of the body to the heart  
It is only proof  
That we are beings that do not know  
What to do with our hearts'_- _Bleach Tite Kubo

"BAN KAI!"

A full sliver moon was above them with a camellia of the same color. Her outfit also changed as well. The sleeves of her kimono top were longer and the hakama stayed the same but she no long had a thing white obi. It became a full pledge blue obi with Prussian moon shapes made with real silver thread.

"That's your Bankai, how pathetic."

"Blossom, Amatsutsukihana," translation: Heavenly moon flower. The moon and the camellia disappeared into millions upon millions of sliver petals.

She can no longer see out of the damage eye. The petal just disappeared when it cut her. Her legs begin to feel wobbly and her knees wanted to lock. But by sheer force, she kept herself up. Despite having low energy she still have her resolved, she must win. Beating him would be more difficult then first thought. He was faster and stronger then her first opponent. Her body weakens even more but she must win, she must kill him. If she can't win then all fails and everyone would not trust her.

"Fool, what do you think your doing?"

She looks surprise He trust his hand into her gut and threw her. She hit a tree and fall down to the ground. Hyun Jae's brother chuckled. The petals around him were easily knocked. He begins to walk towards her, laughing. Hyun Jae couldn't move at all.

"I will kill your student now. She is very weak"

He garbs her wrist. But before he could do anything, she garbed him. A white mask had formed. Now standing up she knew no fear now.

"Who are you?"

She looked up, her iris was gold and the white was black... The mask was white and looked bony, very cat like. Before he can even react, she attacks him. Each attack was stronger then the last. He couldn't even react, lines of blood shown on his clothes. Now she was behind him. Somehow she was faster in her attacks with the petals.

"They raise countless, each petal born from a blade. Knowing their number becomes pointless."

He can't react fast enough to her speed. Death felt cold. He was dying slowly. Smiling at her and at his sister, Poppy couldn't understand. He touches his neck and felt nothing. He laughs insanely.

"Father always said I should die with a smile. I guess I should do that," he begins to laugh insanely again. "Your sword is nothing that I've seen. It literally cuts your enemies down."

He died a slow and painful death. Poppy fell to one knee and Tsukihana went back to his sealed state. She has lost too much blood and too much energy in this fight.

Hyun Jae coughs and Poppy ran up to her. "Hyun Jae! Can you get up?"

"No I can't. I'm very proud of you," Hyun Jae smiled. She was still on her back. "I never been so proud of someone before. You will fill my shoes."

"You can't go," her voice was crack. "No you can't!"

"Poppy, I told you before I can't be with you forever."

"You have to stay. You can't go!"

"I'm sorry."

Hyun Jae rubbed Poppy's cheek. She touch the area near the damage eye, Poppy flinch. Then she felt two fingers dig below her damage eye. Hyun Jae took out the eye. Poppy's hand went to the now empty eye socket. To her horror, Hyun Jae took out her right eye. She removes Poppy's hand. She didn't object. She puts the eye into Poppy's eye socket.

"It is my final gift to you. Now help me get inside the cave."

Poppy didn't want to but she did. She lay her down into the cave floor. Hyun Jae smiled at her. Poppy looked so sad. Hyun Jae rubbed Poppy's face gently and motherly. In the other hand, a cloth, she gave her this.

"I always thought of you as my daughter. I miss my son so much that it's painful. Since then, my heart has turn into ice. You melt it. You saved me from a life that would be lived alone."

"No you can't live. You can't. No," tears filled Poppy's eyes, the right was tears of blood.

"You will become a great person."

Hyun Jae dissolves into green orbs. Poppy couldn't believe it. The orbs surround her and touch her. They went into her. She knew that Hyun Jae wanted to be with her. But why does she still feel depress. Her heart sank how to break the news to her friends. She garbed Hyun Jae's sword and place it next to her own.

She walked out of the cave to the bright sun light. Her zanpakutō was back in it's normal form. A small crescent moon, about the size of her pinky nail, with a small chain connects to the hilt. She hadn't notice. Even new presences, he had sliver hair and golden eyes. He has a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well," a sarcastic voice rang. She turns around to see the new person. He reminds her of Gin from Bleach. "My dear, you won against a strong adversary. I'm surprise, not everyone can do that."

He walked up close to her; she spotted a tan snake with red eyes. His smile never faded away. The snake was long, about seven foot. The snake lunged at her, going at her right eye. She didn't move quickly enough. It went inside. Once the snake was inside, her hand went up to and screamed.

"That spell keeps that eye in place. You can thank me later."

He begins to walk off.

"If I was you, I put that cloth over that right eye."

"I want to know your name."

"You may call me Ren."

He vanishes. Poppy puts on the cloth. It was made into a headband; she made sure that it covers her new right eye. She walks up and bumps into Marguerite. She looked angry at her. She was ready to kill Poppy. She wasn't ready for another fight but Marguerite must be put in her place.

Shikai is all Poppy can do. Marguerite pulled out a red whip. Before Marguerite can do anything Poppy cuts her deep. But it wasn't fetal. Marguerite fell on her knees. She had failed like Hyun Jae said she would. In stand of letting Marguerite die in the woods, Poppy took her to the mansion. Beast took good care of her.

"So where's Hyun Jae?" asked Kim.

"She didn't make it."

"You mean she's dead?" Jay choked.

"Yes. She died right in front of me. I could've saved her." Poppy hits the wall with her fist.

They all console each other. Sophia felt guilty for not being there. She had a date with a very rich Frenchman's son. Now, she blames herself for Hyun Jae's death, beating her up over the death.

"Stop blaming yourself. Hyun Jae knew what she was doing." Kim said. "She wouldn't do it if Poppy couldn't."

"Yes but she's dead!" Jay cried.

"Maybe, Hyun Jae knew she wouldn't make it but she knew that Poppy could win if she risk her own life." Sophia responds. It made sense and helps with the guilt.

"I hope so." Kim said.

"Hyun Jae knew. She knew she won't make it. That is why she let me finish the fight."

"So Hyun Jae knew." Rosa sadly said.

"Yes."

Rosa and Jay begins to cry. Kim and Sophia tried to comfort them. Poppy didn't need any comfort. She can live but her heart is sore and sank even further. She felt someone hugged her from behind. Two small hands tried to connect.

"Hey Jamie."

"I overheard what you guys said."

"Even though you were afraid of her to death."

"Yes, am sorry."

"That's okay," Poppy said. She felt much better. "Am glad you your here."

She hugged him He returns her hugged. Tears ran between them. When they broke the hugged, Jamie touch the cloth that she had over her right eye. She stopped him before he did anything.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"I've injured my eye during battle. It's healing."

"Oh."

Jamie stayed with the girls. They talked about what they should do or how to break the news to the rest of the X-men. They knew that some would be happy that she is dead. But they're talked was cut short when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes Scott." Sophia said. He didn't enter.

"Marguerite commits suicide."

He left to tell the others.

"Why didn't Xavier tell us mentally?" Jay asked. "I wish I could heal her before she did that."

"I think he wanted us to hear it by voice and not mentally." Sophia said.

They all agreed. Somehow they wanted Hyun Jae to enter and tell them otherwise. Telling them what they should do. But deep down they knew that won't happen again. Ever again, the others look at Poppy. She must take the place of Hyun Jae.

"You must take her place." Kim said. "You are her number one student. She wanted you to lead. She always chose you over us."

"Yes, it's the perfect logic chose." Sophia added.

"I see no reason why not, but am ashamed to take her place."

"Don't be," Rosa said. "You are ready to take her place."

"I will do it." she said but she didn't like it.

Her friends all gave their reasons why she should take Hyun Jae's place. Rosa's said that she was closer to Hyun Jae and knows what she wanted. Jay's said that she is the strongest among them. Kim and Sophia both said that she is Hyun Jae's star student and was in line to take the lead. Jamie said that Hyun Jae would have wanted it.

"I said I'll do it."

"Good." Sophia said. "Just don't go psycho on us."

They stayed until dinner. Which was very quiet and subdued? No one talked at all. They didn't want to talk about what happen. Not even Dove and Duchess. They felt betrayed. They thought that they would get some of that power and not betray the X-Men. Marguerite had other plans. Now she's dead.

Later on, Xavier had asked Poppy and her friends to see him in his office. He would asked them to come in when he is ready. They were nervous on what he is going to tell them. Maybe he is going to asked them about Hyun Jae.

"**Come to my office now.**" Xavier mentally said to them.

They went in. Poppy was the one who sat down first. Xavier was writing something down. He can sense that they are nervous.

"I want to talk to you about making another team. You guys would be it, along with Dove and Duchess and a few of the new students."

"Is that it?" Sophia sighed in relief.

"The students am talking about are the ones who are not in the main team."

"Oh. Okay." Poppy said.

"We are also getting a few more. Some of the Marlocks are joining your team."

"Anything else?" Poppy asked.

"That's it. You may go."

They all went off and were talking about the new team.

"You should get a white haori." Kim asked.

"Yeah, Soi Fon's haori." Poppy teased back.

"That's not a bad idea." Sophia said. "I can be your vice captain."

"I like that idea. I'm three seat," Kim said. "Jay is fourth and Rosa is fifth seat."

"I agreed." Jay said. They all looked at Poppy.

"Fine."

They all agreed that they should be Squad Two. They think that Poppy would make a good captain. She ordered a haori, a Soi Fon cosplay outfit and a squad two badge for Sophia. They wait for the items. Two weeks past when they finally got the items. Poppy puts on her new uniform and Sophia puts on her badge.

"**Poppy may you come to my office please." **

"Yes Xavier."

"A new student has come today. She is very shy and quite hard to handle."

"You are putting her in my team."

"Yes, her case you can work on."

"What's her power?"

"Agility, super-human reflexes, slight clairvoyants and something else I can't tell. It was like with you. But you can move faster then light, create pressure and about your sword."

"You did."

"Yes it's apart of you. But she doesn't have one."

"Then she isn't a Shinigami. Only Shinigamis, Vizards and Arracars have zanpakutōs."

"You will teach."

"Oh sure."

"Very well, Amber you can come in now."

A shy, lanky girl showed up. Her hair was bluish black, her eyes were brown and her skin was normal. She wore a dark blue turtle neck and blue jeans.

"This is your new teacher."

"My name is Poppy."

The girl finally spoke.

"Amber." her voice was very soft.

"Very well, teach her well. You are dismissing."

Both of them walked out of the office. Poppy looked at the young girl. She was shy but something about her reminds Poppy of herself. Being train by someone who is stronger, Poppy showed her new room, which she is sharing with her. All of Hyun Jae's stuff now belongs to Poppy.

"We will train tomorrow, one on one. Okay."

"Okay teacher."

"Call me Poppy."

"Okay Ms. Poppy."

"Well that's the better."

**TBC**


	14. A requiem of hope

ChapterFourteen: A requiem of hope

'I just keep practicing  
Saying goodbye to you ' _Bleach _Tite Kubo

**This is the last chapter of this story. No more. If you were the ones who stick to this story from the very beginning, you should have said something. If you wanted more chapters, too bad. Am not even going to do a squeal of this story.**

It has been almost a month since Hyun Jae and Marguerite's death. But somehow it felt like it happen that day. Poppy just walks to the cave where Hyun Jae died. No one knows what she does there. Whatever it is no one wanted to know.

Poppy learned that she has till September the 22 to go with Lady Shu Fang. The autumn equinox is when she is going. She pours most of her time in that cave, doing something. Amber, who follows her, never enters the cave. She said the cave scares her.

Flashback

"Part of her power is concern with magic." Sophia told the seated officers of the new squad they made up.

"Like what?" Kim asked. "Is it white magic, black magic or kidou?"

She shakes her head. "Somehow it is like stem cells. If any form of magic she encounters, her magic ability would be to that magic."

"So she can learn kidou," Poppy said. "If I teach her kidou, would she learn flash step?"

"Highly unlikely, you are a full pledge vizard, once a shinigami. She isn't a shinigami. Thus she is unable to learn flash step. Though it is possible that she can, if she did then her other powers would be threaten."

"Are you going to teach her then?" Jay asked.

"I guess I had no choice."

End of flashback

Poppy taught Amber many kidou spells, only up the forty. Unlike Poppy, who genetically, knows all the kidou spells there were. Amber would not be able to go past forty. Poppy tried not to kill Amber but Poppy was much faster and more powerful. Yet she was not like Hyun Jae, who tried to kill her several times. Well she was kind of like Hyun Jae. Always pushing, unlike Hyun Jae, she made training fun.

"Too slow Amber."

"Am sorry Ms. Poppy, I'll try harder." Amber told her. She has hero worshiped Poppy so much so. That she would even go to hell with her.

"Enough with being so formal, Poppy will do fine."

"Am sorry."

"And quit being sorry. You won't learn will you?"

They were in the woods at dusk. The leaves are turning different colors now. Now Poppy is teaching Amber how to sword fight. She might need to learn how to fight with it. The sword that Amber used is Xavier's old one. Not much help. Poppy gave her a wakizahi, with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao.

After several failed attempts Amber was beaten. She didn't understand why.

"You are thinking too much Amber." Poppy said.

"If I can't protect myself then how can I protect you?"

She of course is referring to the battle had with the Brotherhood the day before.

"Don't worry about it." Poppy rubbed Amber's head. And lay down.

Amber sat next to the laying body of her teacher. Poppy seem to be asleep. Amber touches Poppy's hair and smiled

"I will always be there for you."

"Good, I wanted to hear that." Poppy open up her left eye and smiled. She still haven't took off the cloth that covers her right eye.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't. Now let's train some more. Be more relaxed and keep an open mind."

The training was done within the hour. Amber had improved. But unlike Kurt, who has some training, still have a far aways to go. But Poppy doesn't have that type of time to spend. She only has ten days left. That's when Lady Shu Fang would come and get her. Lady Shu Fang agreed that her friends are coming as well.

Poppy was sure that all her friends were coming. Only to have a blow hit her. Sophia ran off and elopes with the rich Frenchman's son. She ran off during midnight with the son, never to return. When her friends learn the truth, they were stun and angry.

"It's better to let these things to fall apart and not to try and fix it." Poppy said with a deep heart.

They all agreed. Jay and Rosa cried throughout the night. There is nothing for them here. They have lost their vice captain and a close friend. All of Sophia's stuff was gone but her badge was laying on her bed. Kim took up the spot as vice captain.

Xavier knew this. He wonders why he keeps them here. They have nothing but pain and sadness. Poppy had put up a front for her friends. It would be hard of them to get over it. Sophia had been a big help for them now she's gone for good.

No one else knew about Lady Shu Fang and what is going to happen. Training with Amber continues without a hitch. Amber has gotten close to Poppy. Always following her if she isn't at school, doing what she thinks that Poppy would be happy about.

"You've improve your swordsmanship. But your still not quick enough."

Poppy touches Amber's neck with her sword, not harming her at all. A sentinel appears out of nowhere. Her friends were close at hand. The X-men also came at hand. They must have been near by to come so quickly. But Poppy was sure that she can be this machine.

"Bankai! Amatsu Tsukihana," a sliver full moon and a camellia of the same color on ground appeared. "Bloom," the moon and camellia dissappeared into several thousands of petals.

"Mutant detected Destroy."

The Sentinel opens his hand and fires a blast of some kind. The several sliver petals became a shield. Jay images the arm being ripped off. Instead the arm exploded. Kim creates an arrow and fires it. Only hitting the other arm and destroying that. Scott and Strom attacked it too.

"Now some kidou. Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle. Hadou 63 – Raikouhou!"

A wave of thunder directly hits it. But it didn't bring down the sentinel. Poppy mental control the little razor shape petals to cut down the Sentinel. Poppy flash step close to Amber, she saw that the Sentinel was still standing but it wasn't working. Scott fired a blast which knocked it down.

"Good work team, mostly Poppy."

"Your Bankai rocks." Kim told her while she touches one of the wings.

"Stop fooling around. Let's go back." Scott ordered them.

The walk was very quiet. No one talk to each other. Poppy hated the silence so she flash step to her room. It took five of them to reach it. Rosa flew to Poppy's room. To visit her and talk about what they are going to do.

"We are going with Lady Shu Fang. We are going to help her."

"So we are going. What about..."

"She will be fine. Do not worry about her, she will find us someday."

"Okay."

"We will be going ten days from now."

"So we should get ready?"

"Yes. Get ready; gather your stuff and Lady Shu Fang would come to get us."

The days rolled into each other. The friends were talking with soft voices about how they can leave without being notice. They all agreed to leave at night before the alarm was put up. As the day to leave came closer, the girls begin to get nervous but they keep a strong face.

"Amber, go and enjoy yourself. I need time to think." Poppy told her, it was the day to go with Lady Shu Fang.

"But Ms. Poppy, I want to be with you."

Poppy hates being called Ms. But she let this one slide. "Make friends. You never know. You might like it."

Amber went off to visit with the other students to socialize with them. She didn't like it. She wanted Poppy to be there, knowing that Poppy would be disappointed if she didn't comply with her order. Visiting was not in her interest. Amber wanted to train with Poppy.

Her friends came to her room with each of them have their own bag full of clothes and things that meant something. Like a picture of Sophia or Hyun Jae. Poppy flash steps each friend outside of the gate. They were meeting with Lady Shu Fang. As they getting close to the meeting point, they meet up with Ren.

"Well well well." he smiled at Poppy. "You are coming to fight for Lady Shu Fang. How fun."

"What do you want Ren?"

"To see you off, I wanted to say to you. I will meet you later on my dear. You can keep my word as law."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you can. Bye bye now." he disappeared.

"Whose he?" Kim asked.

"His name is Ren. But that's all I know about him."

"Wow, he reminds me of Ichimaru Gin." Kim replied

"Ditto." both Rosa and Jay agreed.

They walked up to Lady Shu Fang and she nods her head. All four of them get into the limo and they leave.

Later on that night Amber ran to the room. She saw an empty chair that Poppy sits. She was shocked. What Xavier had told her was true. Her teacher had fled. Amber's heart sank. Somehow she knew that Poppy would not be coming back. In her heart she knew that when she meets up with Poppy she must show her how powerful she is. Now she must train even harder, to prove that she can become stronger and more powerful. Before Poppy left, she was called Queen of Flash Step. She would learn how to do flash step and steal her title from her.

"Don't worry about me," she told Xavier. "I'll take Poppy's place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll make a better captain then Poppy."

"Am sure you would."

Amber walks up to the room where she once shared with Poppy. She would become captain of the new team. Poppy left big shoes for her to fill. Nothing she can't do. She would leave even bigger foot prints. Bigger then Poppy and this Hyun Jae she have been hearing about.

"My, my, my," Ren smiled at Amber. "You must be Poppy's student. I'm amaze you haven't ran off with her. I was sure that she would have taken you alone."

"I demand to know who you are."

"Everything would be answered in time my dear. Just you wait."

Ren went off to see Poppy. Amber didn't believe him. She didn't like him. When he talked to her, she felt snakes were choking her, like she hated it. When she meets up with him she would take his life. But something caught her eye. It was the sword that Poppy trained her with. It was a gift from Poppy. Amber's heart sank. But she knew that this might help her in the future. She can kill this man with it.

Poppy, her friends and Amber started their new lives. To become heroes, Amber becomes captain. Poppy and her friends fought long and hard. In fact they became heroes before they even arrived. The people made songs and plays in their honor. They didn't complain. The future was bright for these four people. What they don't know, their paths would cross again.

Amber was looking forward to see her old teacher again. Everyday was a day closer to meet up with Poppy again. To her, showing Poppy that she was the better person and captain. That she should have stayed with her to learn with each other. Now that won't happen. Amber would always feel bitter towards her teacher.

"I hope that they are okay," Jamie thought out loud.

"I bet they are okay." she said bitterly. "They abandoned us for better lives. When I meet up with Poppy, I will show how wrong she was to leave us behind."

Jamie didn't like Amber as much as he did with Poppy. Poppy was fun and easy to deal with. Amber was crazy and strict, most of all unmoving. He wanted Poppy back so she can hug him. More he thought about it. He never saw her right eye after Hyun Jae's death. He wonders what really happen to that eye.

**THE END**


End file.
